The Conquest: a Sirius Black Story
by MiddlemarchEliot
Summary: Sirius Black has always had his pick of the girls at Hogwarts. But during his seventh year, he has given himself a challenge- go after the most unattainable girls in Hogwarts. What if one of them became the ultimate challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am not new to fanfiction, for I'm currently working on rewriting Twilight, but I am new to Harry Potter fanfiction. I have been an avid fan for awhile, and this is my first attempt at a fanfiction in that world. I'm trying to capture as much of the british lingo as possible, so bear with me! Hope you enjoy and please review if you can- no flames.

Chapter 1. The First Conquest

Seventh year was going to be bloody amazing. Those were the first thoughts running through Sirius Black's mind as he got dressed in the morning to go back to Hogwarts, but more importantly, to his first day of being a seventh year, where he had access to the pick of the litter of all the girls Hogwarts had to offer. Yes, he'd had many girls before, but he had set his mind in the summer to only pick those that were unattainable. For he was easily one of the most sought after blokes in the entire school. He couldn't exactly blame the girls. He did have one of the most built physiques out of all the Gryffindor boys, he would even be gallant enough to say in his entire class, but the thing he believed attracted girls the most was his carefree, "I don't give a bloody shit attitude", and the fact that he ran away from home the year before. Ladies couldn't resist a "bad boy".

But this year he wanted a challenge. He told James the night before of his new little game, which he was thrilled about.

"You should try it too, mate," he offered, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. "You know you're only second to me in the sexiness department, but I see you're too hung up on Evans," he stated rather exasperatingly. He couldn't understand Prongs' fascination with a certain redhead. It was unhealthy. He needed to play the field a bit. This "going after one girl" finding your true love bullshit was very pansy-like of him.

"I'm gonna get her this year," James said confidently. "She wants me to be less arrogant and cocky, and that's what I'll be."

Sirius turned to look at James. "You're really going to do this, for a girl?" He was incredulous. He couldn't grasp the concept of changing who you were to please somebody. He thought James was a great guy already; he didn't need to sacrifice that for a woman. If this was the case, than maybe Evans wasn't worth it, but he would rather be swallowed whole by the giant squid than tell him that.

"You go ahead with this idea of yours," James said, breaking into Sirius' thoughts. "I'm sure you'll have no problem finding girls who will willingly want to shag you. It's the same every year."

Sirius shook his head, loving how his long black locks would swoop across the side of his face, making him look irresistible in the process, or so he thought. "It isn't because I'm not going to shag girls that are too willing; I'm going for those girls that need a little…prodding."

James laughed. "Don't think I don't know what you mean by 'prodding'"

Sirius chuckled. "That too mate, that too." He fixed the collar of one of the only muggle shirts he owned and headed for the door. "Come on, we'll be late."

They both bounded through the stairs of the Potter family home, Godric's Hollow, and almost raced to the kitchen, where Mrs. Potter was hovering over the kitchen table, where she was whipping up a stack full of pancakes and other assortments with her wand. James' mother looked exactly like him, minus the glasses. She had the same hazel eyes and same black hair, but whereas James' stood on all ends, Mrs. Potter's was pulled very neatly into a bun. Sirius felt as if she was his mother as well. She was welcoming, caring, and kind; she was everything that was lacking in his own mother, who, once he left the house, blew his name from the family tapestry and disowned him. It wasn't as if he cared, for his family was one of the darkest wizarding families known in the wizarding world, and Sirius wanted no part of it.

"I figured you boys would be really hungry," Mrs. Potter offered after glancing at the boys' astonished expressions over the gigantic banquet served for them.

"Mum, this is almost as huge as the Hogwarts feasts," James replied, astounded beyond belief.

"Well, I know you boys are always starving and I know nothing in the carts of the train will fill you up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Sirius replied, smiling. This was heaven in his mind, a mother who attended to your every need and was considerate. He sat down and dove into the big plate of pancakes, and James did the same. James was so used to his mother that he didn't appreciate the wonderfulness that was her. Sirius would bet a thousand galleons that if James spent a single day in Grimmauld Place with his cantankerous mother he would come back and kiss Mrs. Potter's feet. The boys finished everything pretty quickly and headed outside.

"Are you really sure you want to use that muggle car?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking outside the window hurriedly.

For the two maurauders had decided to drive in style to King's cross in a nineteen sixty-nine yellow Chevrolet caprice. It was vintage, or so Sirius was told, but not that old that it was undriveable. The boys let Mrs. Potter believe that by some miracle, Sirius was able to obtain a driver's license and was practicing all summer. This was a tremendous lie. The boys were planning to charm the car in order to fly it, something that was against the rules for a Hogwarts student, which made the idea even more appealing.

"Yes, Mum, really. Sirius is a good driver, actually, and it'll help us relate to muggles a bit more and we're also thinking of using this to benefit us in Muggle Studies," James said excitedly.

Sirius followed James' suit, an interested expression adorning his face. The two of them had told little white lies for years, and surprisingly, Mrs. Potter had believed them all. Sirius liked to think that Mrs. Potter really knew they were fibbing, but chose to look the other way, lest she should come to face the facts that her son and his best friend really weren't the little angels she believed them to be. Mrs. Potter flicked her wand, causing the two boys' luggage to appear at the front entrance.

"Bye, Mum," James said, already halfway across to the Chevrolet parked outside.

"Bye, Boys," she replied. "Have fun on your final year!"

"We will," James said, throwing his luggage onto the trunk of the car and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Sirius nearly yelled as he himself climbed into the driver's seat and started the car with his wand. It was easy for them to have charmed the thing.

"You're very welcome, Sirius. You are always welcome in our home," Mrs. Potter said, waving at the boys.

They sped off, making sure that Mrs. Potter was safely inside Godric's Hollow before using a flying charm James and Sirius had picked up and directed the car upwards, deciding to hide above the clouds, lest they are seen by muggles and get kicked out of school. Sirius felt free being up in the air, it was more liberating than merely going through the floo network, where the space was constricting and a tad bit uncomfortable. There was nothing like the feeling of being up in the air amongst the clouds, feeling the wind blowing through his hair. This was the life. It seemed as if merely minutes had past when they arrived at King's Cross Station. They slowly lowered themselves miles away, for they also charmed the vehicle to detect how many miles they were from the station so they can go in unnoticed. The rest of the way, Sirius tried to decide which side of the road to drive on, as well as which apparatus near his foot was to "stop" and which one was to "go."

"I have no bloody idea, mate," James said to Sirius' questions. "I think to go you hit the one on the right," James offered, shrugging.

"All right, let's try," Sirius said loudly, and hit the apparatus with his foot. The car began to speed up, with Sirius trying to maintain control of the wheel in front of him, almost crashing into the car in front of him in the process.

The muggle in the vehicle turned to stare at the two boys. "Learn to bloody drive, you fool."

"Oh, bugger off," James said, sticking his tongue out at him.

The man turned the other way, facing the road in front of him, fuming at the boys' audacity at responding rudely to their elders.

"That was bloody brilliant of you, telling off that muggle like that," Sirius said admiringly.

"He was being an arse," James said simply.

It was to the boys' relief that they finally arrived at Kings Cross, for they lost count at the possible body count they would develop in the were left to the road much longer. They parked the car rather badly in between the two white lines, for that's how they say the other vehicles parked, and decided to do the same. The boys had decided before that they would place a charm over the car that would protect it from being stolen and no muggle could break into it, for they definitely were going to drive it on the way back during Christmas break.

"It'll be fine," Sirius said, responding to the slight worry that appeared over James' face for a second, but it was only for a second.

"All right, then," James replied, grabbing his suitcase from the trunk and the two of them made their way inside King's Cross.

Once locating platform nine and three quarters, they went through the routine of making sure no muggles could see them as they ran the carts they located at the entrance of the station through the wall. They easily came out on the other side, which contained a world entirely different from the boring muggle infested station, to the thriving metropolis of the various students and their wizard parents saying goodbye to their children as they either started their career at Hogwarts or just starting another exciting year.

"Now, my dear Prongs, begins my mission," Sirius said proudly as he climbed up onto the train, his luggage at hand.

"I wish you the best of luck Padfoot, even though I doubt you need it. This will be easy, you can get any girl you want," James said, searching for the compartment containing the remaining two of their little group, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, I hope it won't be easy, all the more fun for me," Sirius replied, completely sure that this challenge will be worthwhile.

He began to search the girls as they also searched for the compartment containing their two friends. He saw a couple of girls which matched his regular criteria- nice arse, big tits, pretty face…but what made them unique? What made these girls worth the catch?

All of a sudden, a petite girl with long, blonde hair pushed past Sirius and James, nearly causing the two boys to tumble over their luggage.

"Hey, watch it," James said, brushing off the dust accumulating on his clothes from the unclean floor.

"Sorry, just have to get to my friends," she said, nearly breathless.

"That's all right," Sirius said, giving the girl a look over, seeing if she matched his criteria. She had a pretty alright bum, not something to brag about, her face was pretty though, but her chest was somehow lacking- they weren't too small but didn't meet up to Sirius's standards.

"Are you staring at my breasts?" the girl asked all of a sudden, her mouth hanging open in shock.

A look of mock shock crossed Sirius's face. "No, of course not. Why would I be doing something so vile like that?" He heard James snickering in the background. What a way to give away his not so honorable intentions.

The girl noticed James' silent laughter, and turned her attention back to Sirius. "I'm not a bloody idiot. I know how you boys think and you checked me out, so it's my turn to give you the once over," she declared.

Sirius's eyes widened. Never in all his life had a girl dared to stand up to him, it was rather sexy.

"Your hair is too greasy, your nose is too long, you barely have a bum and you smell like a dog," she stated and walked away.

Sirius couldn't help but call out, " What's your name?" but either the girl heard and chose not to answer or she didn't hear his question, for she kept on walking without looking back once at Sirius, and entered a compartment a short distance away.

James whistled. "Mate, that was the single most brilliant thing I have ever seen."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius said, scowling but secretly impressed.

"I think we've found assignment number one," James suggested, grinning slyly.

Sirius pursed his lips. "Maybe."

James laughed again. "She was partially right, mate. You do smell like a dog. Probably from you nightly prowl as your little furry counterpart."

"Oh, as if you don't smell like the antlered little devil you turn into," Sirius retorted playfully.

"Touché," James said. "So, you going to pursue her?"

Sirius thought about it. "I probably am," he replied, knowing a challenge when he saw one.

They kept looking through compartments, checking for Remus and Peter, when one of the most beautiful girls Sirius had ever seen was leaning against the wall of a compartment to their left, heavily snogging a boy who Sirius recognized as Mark Pressly, a hufflepuff sixth year. The girl he was snogging was his girlfriend of two years, the formerly plain Matilda Vance. But this year she had filled out nicely- round, nice bum that was being caressed by her loser boyfriend, nicely sized breasts, and gorgeous black hair. Sirius could imagine all the possibilities- her protests because of Sirius' advances, saying how she couldn't possibly be with him because of her heavy commitment to her two year boyfriend. But then, Matilda's head turned, staring straight into Sirius's eyes. That was all the encouragement Sirius needed.

He whispered to his friend, "I have found assignment one."

James's eyes widened. "Matilda?"

"Oh, yes," Sirius replied. "She would be quite a challenge."

"But she's been dating Pressly for two years," James declared.

Sirius looked at his friend. "That's the point."

James rolled his eyes and continued down the corridor, passing the snogging couple. "Sorry," he said, as he nearly bumped into Mark Pressly. But the sixth year barely even noticed.

Matilda was the one who looked up, again staring at Sirius, "It's all right," she said.

Sirius winked at her, and sauntered off behind his friend. He would see her again. No reason to be too eager, being nonchalant was his specialty. Sirius then made a mental note: Conquest one- Matilda Vance. Now it was official.


	2. Chapter 2

I've changed my rating to M because this chapter contains some smut. I have never written smut before so go easy on me! Reviews are most certainly welcome!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, I just play around with her characters.

Chapter 2. Pursuing the First Conquest

"Oh, ho," Sirius almost shouted, entering the far left compartment that Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew occupied. They were completely alone this year, which made it all the more easy for them to discuss their future pranks for the new school year and their midnight prowls once a month due to Remus' "Furry little problem."

"It took us bloody forever to find you," James declared, running his hand through his messy black hair, trying to make it more unmanageable than ever, which Sirius thought to be quite impossible.

"We were here the entire time," Remus stated, looking up from reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, "Actually, we were one of the first to get on the train."

"What took you so long?" squeaked Peter, who was fidgeting nervously in his corner near the window.

"Well," James began, smiling slyly at Sirius, "Our good mate Padfoot over here has already started his little mission for the year." He nudged Sirius with his elbow and chuckled.

Remus shook his head as if he was disappointed in his two friends, but Sirius could tell he thought it was a good joke. A quick glance at Peter indicated that he barely knew what they were talking about.

"What mission?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Stop being so thick," Sirius chided him, "My new game of seducing all the unavailable birds in this place."

Peter opened his mouth to form a gigantic O as if finally understanding. Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes, all the while passing Peter and forcing the chubby boy to move over, allowing Sirius the seat near the window.

"I already met my first one," Sirius declared, leaning back against the seat comfortably.

"Well, I saw two potentials," James pitched in, grabbing one of Peter's chocolate frogs that he failed to hide inside his shabby robes.

"Not really, mate. Just the one," Sirius stated.

"Whatever you say," James responded, stuffing the frog in his mouth, "I thought the blonde was a little feisty; she'd definitely give you a run for your money."

"But Matilda Vance was looking mightily fit just now," Sirius protested.

"You two act like such buffoons sometimes," Remus chimed in, turning a page over in the Daily Prophet, 'When are you two going to behave like adults?"

Sirius and James looked at each other, "Never," they both said at the same time.

"Well, Prongs, I think you more than anyone should grow up a bit, considering you're head boy," Remus pointed out.

Sirius's eyes widened as he stared at James, who was sitting across from him. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?"

James shrugged. "I knew I'd be teased a bit if I did."

Sirius then laughed loudly, almost hitting his head against the window in the process. "Who the bloody fuck would make you head boy?"

"Dumbledore, that's who," James replied, crouching down in his seat.

"We better get a move on, then," Remus stated matter-of-factly, eyeing the door leading to the corridor. "You and the head girl have to make a speech to all us little prefects."

At these words, James immediately smiled, a dreamy look crossing his face.

"From the look of it I don't even have to ask who head girl is," Sirius remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Evans," James said, his grin becoming broader by the second.

All of a sudden, Sirius stood upright in his seat, a look of shock crossing his face. "Mate, you get to share the same quarters with her! You'll finally get to sleep with Evans," he exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not like that," James angrily replied, his voice becoming somewhat threatening.

"Whoa, sorry mate. It's just that you really think you're going to get her this year?" Sirius questioned, a skeptical look crossing his face.

"I'm going to try," James said, but Sirius could see the doubt crossing his friend's hazel eyes and felt a twinge of pity for him. Merlin forbid he ever fall in love, for though Sirius Black scoffed at the mere idea of such an emotion; he still wanted his best friend to be happy, and hoped that he finally got his dream girl. But of course, he would never admit such a pansy idea to James. Prongs might be in love, but at least he wasn't a romantic like Moony was. Sirius tried to change that for six years, but to no avail. Oh, well. He finally learned to accept his mates for who they were, including Peter. He glanced over at him, and saw that the boy was attempting to take out another chocolate frog from his robe, only for it to be quickly snatched away by Sirius, stuffing it immediately in his mouth.

"Hey, that's mine," Peter complained.

"But you gave one to Prongs. I thought I could have one too," Sirius stated in a mockingly shocked tone.

Peter's face turned a bright pink. "I didn't give it to Prongs, he took it away."

Sirius laughed. "Same thing," he joked and glanced at Peter, seeing his forlorn face. "Bloody alright, don't get your knickers in a twist about it," he stated, taking out his wand and conjuring a chocolate frog, which he daintily placed on Peter's lap for emphasis. "Here you go, my lovelikins, anything else you might need for today?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Peter looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

Sirius laughed. "You should see your face," He said, covering his face with his hands to keep from laughing, "You look like bloody Snivellus."

"Oh, lord. Don't mention that bloke," James said from the doorway, casting his gaze downward.

Remus exchanged looks with Sirius, both of them knowing the cause of James' change of mood. It had been nearly two years ago when Lily Evans told off James Potter in the worst way possible- in front of the entire school, almost. It was the first time Lily had ever insulted James to the point of his being embarrassed, though Sirius thought he did well in covering it up. So for the remainder of fifth as well as sixth year, James was careful not to pick on Severus Snape whenever Lily was near, but it didn't matter, for she still saw him as mud on her shoe. Sirius really began to think that James was going good on his word to make himself better for Lily, and he secretly couldn't help but admire him for his dedication. James' commitment was somewhat of a challenge as well, one of a completely different nature from his. He thought it to lack the sense of fun that his contained, but he commended his friend all the same.

"We'd better go," James finally said, looking up at Remus. "I want to make a good impression."

Remus's eyes widened. "Wow, this is the new James Potter."

James slid the compartment door. "It sure is, mate," he said, exiting the area and letting Remus close the door behind him.

Sirius hated being alone with Peter. It was easier to poke fun of him a bit with the others around, but he had no idea what they could talk about when alone.

"Well, mate. How was your summer?" Sirius asked, lamely attempting to make small talk.

Peter's face lit up, obviously happy that Sirius was even curious about what occurs in his life. "Not much, really," he replied honestly, his fidgeting increasing ever so slightly. "Just helped my mum around the house…though there were certain spells she didn't allow me to do."

Sirius snorted. "Have you turned seventeen yet?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

Sirius sighed. "You can only do magic outside of Hogwarts when you turn seventeen."

Peter bit his bottom lip, deep in concentration. "Well, I still think it's because of other reasons."

"What other reasons?" Sirius asked off-handedly, not really concerned about the answer.

"She thinks I'm too…dumb."

"That's not true, Wormtail," Sirius said monotonously. It was the same conversation every time, or at least the few times they talked alone. He was more concerned with bigger things at the moment, and wasn't in the mood to hear Peter's many complaints about his stupidity.

"It is, I know it is…" He went on and on. Sirius quickly used a spell he and James found in the library that blocked people's voices. It was a tool he used in various situations with his mother when he inhabited Grimmauld Place and it still proved useful now. It allowed him to look interested but at the same time he was free to let his mind wander to more pleasurable thoughts, especially those of Matilda Vance. He thought of her nice, tight body pressed against his, the danger of it all, the forbidden territory, her small, fake protests. For honestly, her protests will be fake, for who really doesn't want Sirius Black?

He was relieved once Remus and James made their way back to the compartment. James was slightly distracted, as Remus related to Sirius Evans' shock at James being Head Boy. They all laughed at her obvious outrage over that fact until they felt the train stop. The four of them immediately left he compartment, relieved to finally be back home, for Hogwarts was still as magical to them as the first day they all arrived there six years before.

As they made their way down the Great Hall, they realized that their wonder of the place never disappeared; it was majestic yet familiar and comfortable, nothing too grandeur about the place. The boys sat at the Gryffindor table, all of them dying to begin the feast. Then James immediately spotted Evans, who was seated a little ways across from them.

"Yo ho, Evans," he called.

She turned to face him, her green eyes bright with anger, and her cheeks red as a tomato and looked away, tossing her hair in the process. Sirius hardly knew what James said to her during their meeting, but it obviously wasn't good, as usual.

"Oh, come on Lily," he begged.

Lily whipped her bright, red hair around and faced James again. "I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name," she retorted.

"Why not?"

"Because you're still an idiot, that's why," she replied.

James was about to respond when Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, the more you insist the less you have a chance with her. Honestly, has this tactic ever worked on her?"

"No," James replied, sighing.

"Then try something else," Sirius coaxed. "I suggest be a bit sweeter with her. She won't know what hit her."

"You sure about this?" James looked a bit skeptical.

"I'm positive," Sirius reassured him.

From that point on, James' glum expression turned to one filled with mischief, ready to do their first prank, but of course, Sirius had other plans in mind. He quickly searched the hall for Matilda, hoping to speak to her tonight, if anything else. He found her sitting in the Hufflepuff table with her lapdog boyfriend. She was leaning against his shoulder, gazing up at him lovingly. It made Sirius want to puke; he was never one for blatant public displays of affection. He looked her up and down, noticing how fitted the robes looked on her; she obviously altered them to show off her spectacular new body. Of course, Sirius didn't mind this; it made his adventure a little more worthwhile. He kept hoping to catch her eye, until she suddenly looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled at him, her blue eyes boring into his. Her mouth hung open a little bit in that sexy way Sirius liked. At this moment, he was extremely turned on. With his eyes still on her, he tilted his head towards the exit of the Great Hall. She followed his gaze and shook her head. She mouthed to Sirius what looked like, "Not now." He wasn't sure that was exactly what she said, but he was going to figure she did. Her boy toy didn't seem to notice anything, for his entire focus was on the last of the first years being sorted.

When at last the final student, a light-haired girl who fidgeted nervously, was sorted into Ravenclaw, Albus Dumbledore stood up, ready to give his yearly welcoming speech.

"Welcome, returning students and our young, new ones as well," he began, scanning the entire student body, his eyes lacking some of the twinkle they usually held. He looked tired, worn down. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds are forbidden to all pupils. Also, no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors, and our older students should pay heed to that as well."

His gaze then focused on the Gryffindor table, specifically on the four Marauders. All of them gave him innocent looks, and he kindly smiled back.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested should speak to this year's new captain, Mr. James Potter," Dumbledore stated.

The entire Gryffindor table cheered, with Sirius patting his friend on the back. James smiled proudly but made no comment.

"I would like to also state, on a more serious matter, that I realize that some students will not be returning to us due to the concern their parents feel towards the safety of this school," Dumbledore began, immediately putting his hands up in the air to calm down the low voices that suddenly filled the hall. "There's no use denying the facts. Lord Voldemort has become more powerful, slowly gathering more recruiters, but no student is safer than within these walls. There is no need to worry," He looked around the room at the suddenly somber faces, some filled with shock at Dumbledore's ease of referring to He Who Must Not Be Named by his full title. "On a lighter note, I'd like to introduce everyone to our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Maximus Wiggleworn."

The students clapped unenthusiastically as a mild mannered, slightly thin man with graying hair stood from his chair, slowly bowing to the students. Sirius snorted. He looked to be too easy a target for the Marauders' tricks. This class was going to be cake this year. The rest of the meal went fairly quickly; all the students stuffed their faces with meats and pastries to their hearts content.

When it was time for the students to exit the Hall for their dormitories, James and Remus quickly went about gathering up the first year Gryffindors in order to give them a tour of the castle as well as give them the password for the common room.

Sirius quickly walked up to James. "Tell me the password now, I'm going to go for a little…run," Sirius cocked his head to where Matilda stood, letting go of Mark Pressly's hand, telling him something that made him walk off with his own group of chums.

James turned to look at the display, and then cocked an eyebrow at Sirius. "Quite a run that will be, huh, Padfoot?"

Sirius gazed at Matilda. "Oh, it sure will be."

Sirius left the Great Hall, running his smooth black hair across his face. Several girls giggled as he passed by. He winked at a couple of seventh year Ravenclaw girls as he sauntered off with one goal in mind. He knew she would be somewhere waiting for him; the way she left Pressly told him she was thinking about his not so discrete proposal. He honestly hoped it wouldn't be too easy. As he made his way down the corridor near the girls' lavatories, he spotted her. Her back was leaning against the door, her smooth leg crossing over the other one. Merlin, why hadn't he noticed her before? Why did she have to be so sexy now?

"Hello, Sirius," she said, biting her lip. She then walked up to him, eyeing him as well.

"Hello, Matilda," He stated, making no effort to hide the sudden lust in his eyes.

"You know I've wanted you for a long time," Matilda said, licking her lips.

Sirius cocked his head, a surprise look crossing his face. "Reallly?" Well, of course she did, who wouldn't?

"Yeah."

"But you're with Pressley?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"Yes," she responded, catching her breath as Sirius traced her face with one finger, slowly traveling down to the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and gasped. Sirius' eyes furrowed together. He expected more of a struggle; more of conflicting emotions over her possibly cheating on her boyfriend, but this was too easy.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," he implied, his voice taking on a deeper quality. He really wanted her to struggle a bit; it was no challenge if she so willingly gave herself to him.

An emotion he didn't understand washed over her; he could see it in her blue orbs. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking… it's just that Mark has been acting like such a wanker and…" she paused, and ran her fingers through Sirius' shaggy black hair. "This will be the perfect thing."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "A revenge fuck?"

Matilda gave a throaty laugh. "Revenge for what?" She lightly pressed her lips on Sirius' chest. "It's not like that…It's just that Mark is so…boring."

"He doesn't please you?"

"Not exactly."

Sirius buried his head on her neck, lightly trailing kisses around her milky white throat. "How is it that he doesn't please you?"

Matilda blushed and turned away.

Sirius chuckled. "No need to be shy with me, love. I've done it all," he stated, not liking the way she became bashful all of a sudden. He wanted a woman with more prowess; he would just have to urge her further.

She raised her head to look at him, a new gleam appearing in her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, just like it was in the Great Hall that turned Sirius on.

"Everything?" she asked her voice raspy, nearly out of breath.

Sirius grinned. "Everything." Which was true in a way. Thank Merlin for all those pornographic muggle magazines he and James were so fond of.

She crushed her lips against his, pushing him against the wall. Sirius's eyes widened and he deepened the kiss, opening her mouth with his tongue. She eagerly allowed him access, moving her own tongue with his. With his right hand, Sirius pulled out his wand from beneath his robe and flicked it a few feet to his right, where he heard the click of a door being opened.; The inside of the girls' bathroom. He'd never done it there, surprisingly. Well, there was always a first time. He grabbed both of her legs and lifted them up to wrap around his waist; she allowed this and he made his way into the lavatory. He knew no one was inside and honestly couldn't give a bloody hoot if anyone was. Matilda didn't seem to care either, or rather, it hadn't dawned on her that they could easily be caught. But this idea was more thrilling to Sirius for it was something that would further his not-so discreet reputation.

He continued with their heavy snogging session. But before he could make another move, Matilda took off her robe, letting it fall on the linoleum floor and proceeded to unbutton her shirt, easily discarding it. Sirius raised his eyebrows, slightly impressed. This chick didn't play around. He had to obtain the upper hand again, so he proceeded to lift up her skirt and his hands immediately found her panty line, and without breaking away from her gaze, he proceeded to slowly lower her knickers. Her hands reached down and met his, and both of them lowered the thin fabric together until it was easily was discarded, with Matilda kicking it off her left leg. Sirius crushed his lips against Matilda's again, this time not even bothering to ease his tongue into her mouth, but pushed his tongue down her throat. Matilda met his passion, and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. He lifted her higher so that she rested right above the bulge that was growing in his pants. He reached his hands down and grabbed her tight firm ass. Matilda moaned and lowered her own hands, causing Sirius to instinctively lift her up from behind while she undid the zipper on his pants. He felt the cold air hit his legs as the material that covered his thighs were dropped to the floor.

Matilda whispered in his ear. "Do you have protection?"

He chuckled, laying her head back so he could place a light kiss on her smooth neck. "Even better," he whispered back, again taking out his wand from his robe and placing it in between the two of them. "I thought you would know by now that there's a spell for everything," he said slyly. Matilda then sighed as she felt a tingling sensation, for Sirius felt it as well. It was obviously the spell starting to form its affect. He had used it many times, for it was one he completely made up. How did he find out if it worked or not? None of the girls came back to him with a bump.

"Oh, Sirius, I need you," Matilda moaned. Sirius then reached up inside her bra and cupped her soft breasts, feeling the nipples harden beneath his touch. With one quick breath, he slowly entered her, both of them moaning loudly. He wanted it to last, make it all worthwhile, but Matilda was having none of that. She began going up and down, riding him faster and faster. Sirius was shocked and pissed off. How dare this bitch come before him? He was supposed to ride her, not the other way around. He attempted to gain the upper hand again by thrusting deeper inside her, but this action only made her moan louder. All of a sudden, her body slacked, signaling she was coming out of her high. No bloody fucking way. He grabbed her ass and proceeded to thrust deeper, which caused her to open her eyes in surprise. She laughed, only causing more of a fury to build up inside of him. He pushed in one last time, and groaned, his body relaxing. They were both still, completely breathless.

"That was so great," Matilda gushed, not noticing Sirius's withdrawal as he put her down on her feet and immediately proceeded to put on his pants. "That was so much better than Mark. He never really did much."

"It must have been really bloody horrible then," Sirius stated, zipping up his pants.

"What does that mean?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing." He wanted to get the fuck out of there.

"Well, want to do this again tomorrow?" she asked, slipping on her panties and her skirt.

Excuses flashed through Sirius's mind. How is he going to get out of this one? Ah-ha, pull the old "Have a lot of things to do tomorrow" excuse.

"Well, it is the first day of school and I'm trying to be a good and proper student this year, so I'll be pretty busy tomorrow. I'll find you when I'm free," he said. He hoped she would buy it.

"Wow, Sirius Black being a good boy," she stated, rolling her eyes. She then grinned, "Except tonight you were a very _bad_ boy."

Sirius looked away, completely disgusted. Oh, Matilda Vance, Why did you have to be such a bloody disappointment? He faced her again, smiling. "Well, the school term hasn't officially started until tomorrow." He gave her a sheepish grin, which she returned.

He opened the lavatory door. "Well, see you around, love." Closing the door, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, only slightly hearing her farewell.

Well, one good thing came out of it- his being able to tell all his chums about how he shagged the buffoon Mark Pressly's lapdog girlfriend, something barely any of the rest of the male population had achieved.

He nearly made it to the top of the moving staircase when he bumped into the blonde girl he met on the train. He flashed her toothy grin. "Nice seeing you here," he said, taking in her disheveled appearance and confused look. "Are you…lost?" He asked incredulously, for she had to have been at least a fifth year. She should know the grounds by now.

The girl gave him an exasperated look. "Of course not, do I look like a bloody first year to you?"

He eyed her up and down. "No, you don't."

He sensed her jaw tensed up, her mouth set in a thin line. "I probably didn't make myself clear in the train. But I would really like it if you didn't eye me as if I were a piece of meat." She retorted. She looked past Sirius. "I need to get to my common room."

She sidestepped Sirius, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "Let me pass," she said angrily.

He put his hands up in defense. "Well, can I assist you to your common room then?" he asked in the most charming voice he could muster. For by looking at the badge on her robe, he knew she was in Ravenclaw.

"No," she responded rather quickly. She eyed him speculatively. "Why do you think you would need to assist me?" She then mocked a surprise look, "Now you wouldn't be trying to seduce me? Are you?"

Sirius was taken aback. "Why would I have such unhonorable intentions as that?"

The girl scoffed. "Oh, please. Can you for the love of Merlin stop talking like that?"

Sirius laughed. "I have an extensive vocabulary."

The girl smiled. "Does that include the moans I heard coming from the girls' lavatory on the first floor?"

Sirius' face turned red. "You heard that?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Honestly, who wouldn't have heard that?"

Sirius then tilted his head upwards, causing his black locks to tumble across his face in what he considered his 'sexy' look. "Well, I have been known to give a few girls a good time," he gave her a knowing look. "I could make you an offer if you like."

The girl looked away with slight disgust."No, thanks."

Sirius moved closer to her, intrigued. "No? Not even after the titillating sounds you heard a few moments ago, which has to explain your…bothered look," he said, eyeing her ruffled appearance. She looked as if she had been running a marathon, a bit of sweat hanging down of her forehead. "I didn't know I had that much of an affect." He grinned.

Her brown eyes widened. "Good Merlin, no. For your information, I was looking for one of my first years. I've checked most of the castle and I want to make sure if, by some miracle, he found another upperclassman that let him into the room."

He looked down at her, amusement evident on his face. "And you so happened to come across the girls lavatory on the first floor."

She met his gaze, her mouth opened slightly. This caused Sirius to nearly catch his breath. It was the same look that drove him crazy on Matilda Vance, but on this girl, this not as gorgeous, feisty girl who he had only the pleasure of noticing that day, it was completely irresistible. For it wasn't a look of desire, no, it was one of uncertainty, hesitation, and a hidden need. He knew right then and there that this girl secretly wanted him, even with all her protests to the contrary. He had to ask her one question, a question which sealed his fate if he were to pursue her or not.

"Do you…have a boyfriend?"

The uncertain look was completely gone from her face, and a look of surprise and revulsion filled her face. "No, I don't. Why? You think it'll be a challenge if I did?"

He didn't respond. He had no idea what to say. This girl seemed to be able to read his mind, to know how it works. It frightened him that someone could decipher his true intentions so well. "No, that is not the case at all. I don't even like you. You are not my type."

She smiled, which threw him off completely. She was supposed to be upset by his statement, but no sign of that was clear on her face. Maybe he was wrong to assume that she was attracted to him. "Well, that's one thing we have in common then, for you are definitely not my type. I prefer a man who didn't whore himself and one who isn't as vain and conceited as you."

She pushed past him, heading up the stairs.

"At least give me your name, so I can know who to avoid then," he asked, looking up at her.

She turned to him, her look hard as stone. "Marianne Pryce."

Sirius bowed to her. "Well, goodnight, Marianne."

Marianne scoffed and turned away, heading up the stairs.

Sirius smiled and headed in the opposite direction, towards _his_ dormitory. There were two things he knew. One being his first mission was accomplished: Matilda Vance- conquered. His next conquest, who knew? For while the intriguing Marianne would be an interesting one, she failed to fall into the criteria of his mission. She wasn't unattainable; he figured no one knew her and he wasn't attracted to her. She obviously was to him, but not he to her. He didn't want her smooth skin with the single sweat dripping off her brow, or the way her blonde hair was uncombed, looking as if she just got a good lay, or the way her smoldering brown eyes looked up at his…that look…but no, he didn't want her, for there were plenty of other girls who were universally more conquerable than she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. It's taken a bit to write this third chapter cause its excessively long, but hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Marianne and the various conquests, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 3. The Second Conquest

Sirius climbed the moving staircase, heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room, his thoughts completely consumed by Marianne Pryce. She was a little minx, she was! But totally not up to his league. He couldn't wait for the next day…a new day, a new girl. Once he reached the entrance to the common room, he looked up at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hello, Ma'am, good to see you on this lovely evening," he chided her, giving her a roguish smile.

She then snorted. "You don't fool me, Sirius Black. No password, no entry," she declared, a certain finality to her voice.

He raised his eyebrows, a playful gleam in his eye. "A password, eh? What about…beautiful? Charming? Sexy?" he said, moving in closer.

The Fat Lady suddenly guffawed, "I'm not falling for any of your cleverness this year, Black. Besides, we already have a password and from the looks of it, you obviously don't know it."

"Well," Sirius replied slowly, digging into his pockets and pulling out a squashed chocolate frog he stole from Peter during the dreadful hour they were stuck together by themselves in the compartment." I have a little present for you, for you know I couldn't help but think of you all summer. No one in this house ever appreciates your beauty, but I want you to know that _I _certainly do, love. And I give you this wonderful…chocolate frog as a token of my appreciation." Sirius bowed down to her, holding up the almost melting chocolate up to her.

She wrinkled her nose. "I prefer the cherry you tried to bribe me with last year."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Oh, certainly, Madam. If you prefer the the scrumptious cherries I could go into my room to get it for you, for I think James might've got some from the kitchen.." he made as if to enter past the portrait, but the door would not budge.

"No," The Fat Lady bellowed. "You must tell me the password. No freebies this term."

Sirius ran a hand through his thick, black hair. He remembered asking James, but for the life of him he barely bloody remembered if Prongs had actually told him the password or not.

"Wiggleworm?" he offered, knowing it was completely stupid, but most of their passwords were; last year it was 'squiggly wigglies'.

"Pumpkin Patch," a strong, assured voice spoke out from behind Sirius. He turned around to see Prongs himself, grinning from ear to ear followed by almost a million, wide eyed little first years. He must have just finished giving them the tour of the castle, for they looked up at Sirius as if he was a god. Sirius rolled his eyes, James must have told the children all about the various pranks they committed when they were first years…except those that were done by the infamous Marauders…and Sirius's personal exploits, and those probably weren't mentioned. But then he grinned back at the small children, and let them all pass as the Fat Lady opened the portrait. Before entering himself, he winked at her and whispered, "I will get you that cherry, my Lady."

"Oh," she said, her cheeks turning a crimson red, "go on then," and the door shut behind her.

Sirius surveyed his home away from home. Students were already talking to each other on the couches by the fire, and a few as well were in a corner playing chess, with one of them nearly screaming when his opponent's knight moved and blew his queen to smithereens.

James poked him in the ribs, "Where the bloody hell were you?"

Sirius grinned, "Where the bloody hell do you think I was…or yet, with whom?

James' eyes widened. "You shagged her already? What the bloody fuck, Padfoot?"

He chucked. "She was easier than I thought," He then looked around the common room "Where's your imaginary wife?"

James scowled. "She will be mine, you know," he sighed, "she said she had no intention of doing the tour with me, so she took half the first years and I took the other half.'

Sirius whistled. "Ouch, sorry mate."

James shook his head, and headed up the stairs to their dormitory with Sirius following suit. "I did what you told me to, Pads, but it's not working. I try being nice to her, not such an arse as before, but she doesn't notice."

Sirius sighed, finally reaching the top staircase and opening the door to their dormitory. "It's only been one night, mate, give it time. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. Not all my little…diversions have been as easy as Matilda Vance. Some of them take a long time 'cause they're too bloody noble or prudish to give it up so I have to work harder," as they walked by some of their fellow seventh year Gryffindor mates already getting ready to go to sleep, Sirius nodded as each of them greeted him in turn, "Trust me, dear Prongs, the more you are sweet to her, the more she'll notice and then you'll finally get a shag."

James shook his head. "I told you before, it's not like that."

Sirius put his hands up as if to shield himself."I know, I know, just saying. I don't care what you bloody say. You can't stand there and tell me that you don't think about shagging her." He then went about changing into his favorite checkered boxers, and climbed into his comfortable quilted bed of nearly six years.

James did the same, plopping himself down on the equally comfortable bed next to Sirius'. "I do, I can't deny it, but…" he sighed, "There's no one like her, ya know?"

Sirius yawned, sleep overcoming him, what with all the strenuous exercise of the day, he definitely needed his beauty sleep. "Yeah, I know, you've said it before."

"Yeah, but I really mean it. I knew it when I first saw her, ya know?" James, said, sitting up on his bed and ruffling his hair.

"Oh, Prongs, for Merlin's sake," Sirius groaned, rolling over onto his stomach, covering his face with his pillow.

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood," Sirius responded, his voice muffled.

"Not in the mood for what?" James asked innocently, turning to look at Sirius' back. He grinned. "Could it possibly be that you're a bit uncomfortable with speaking of…?" He then opened his mouth in mock astonishment, "feelings?"

"Shut up," Sirius said, his face still covered by his pillow.

James moved to the edge of the bed, closer to Sirius. "You know, it's rather funny. I can't understand how a chap like you, who claims to be so good with the ladies and involves himself in intimate acts with them, would get so squeamish about emotions."

Sirius lifted his messy hair from the bed. "Prongs, please, not tonight. Just let me enjoy my first completed assignment."

James' eyes lit up. "Oh ,right! How was it?"

Sirius shrugged. "Ah, it was pretty much the usual. Didn't play hard to get, that one, which was too bad, I rather expected it."

James shook his head, lying back down on the pillows. "I knew she wouldn't be much of a challenge."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, slowly turning to face his friend. "You did, ay? Well, you could have bloody told me that before I wasted my time."

James chuckled as Sirius turned his back on him. " So…did she like it rough, or what?"

Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "That girl is a bloody tiger. She kept screaming my name and bloody told me that Pressly was a horrible shag…so I decided to give her the best."

"Oy, did I miss anything?" Remus said, coming into the dormitory with Peter at his tail. Sirius noticed Remus was carrying his chess board. As far as Sirius knew, Remus was always seen with that damned thing every evening, asking anyone in the common room if they'd like to play. And of course, Peter would follow along.

"In fact, you did," James responded, sitting straight up in his bed, giving Sirius a devilish look. "Padfoot completed his first conquest."

Remus shook his head. "Not very surprising. Is there one girl you _can't_ get?" he asked, making his way to James' left side and sitting down on the edge of his own bed. Peter went around to Sirius's right side, already having trouble taking off his muggle clothes, mostly because of the tight suspenders for Merlin knows what reason he decided to wear that morning.

"Oh, bloody hell," Sirius declared, taking his wand from the nightstand and pointing it at Peter's hideous suspenders, making them bust open, and fall to the ground.

"Hey, those were brand new," Peter complained, bending over to pick them up.

"You're very welcome," Sirius replied. He turned to his two other mates and said, "Yes, there is a girl I can't get, I just have to find her."

James settled back down into the pillows again. "Well, tomorrow's the first day of classes. There'll be plenty of birds waiting to be shagged."

Sirius smiled and Remus tried to contain his laughter, but to no avail. "Oh, Moony," Sirius began, "Always trying to act so righteous, but we all know you are as perverted as the rest of us."

Remus smiled. "I am a guy, after all. But I can't wait to see the day when our dear Padfoot will be so taken in by a girl that he wouldn't know what to do with himself."

Sirius scoffed. "Me taken in by a girl? Never."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I don't know…I really think there's one girl out there who is not interested in the stud that is Sirius Black," He said mockingly, quickly changing into his boxers and lifting the covers of the bed over him.

"Not possible, mate," Sirius replied. He glanced at James, who was still in his regular clothing. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

James grinned and got up off the bed. "Not here. I'm Head Boy, remember?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Right! You get to sleep with Evans."

James tilted his head to the side. "Well, metaphorically speaking, yes." He quickly made his way to the dormitory door. "Goodnight, fellas," he said, waving to the boys in the room. The others in the room waved back, whistling as he left, for everyone and their mother knew that James was head over heels for Lily, since he was basically asking her out since fifth year.

Sirius was just about to fall into a deep slumber when Peter's squeaky voice broke through his blissful relaxation. "I thought were going to do out 'welcome back to a new semester' prank?"

Sirius groaned, rolling over to face his not so perceptively bright friend. "Bloody fuck no, Wormtail. At least, not tonight. I was pretty busy, as you already know. But you know the rules. When I'm not shagging, is-"

Remus joined in, finishing the rest, "when we play. We know, Pads, we know."

"Alright then, so don't bloody ask," Sirius retorted, finally feeling himself fall into slumber.

A splash of cold water ran down Sirius's face, causing him jolt upright in his bed. "Who the bloody hell did that?" he nearly yelled, jumping off the bed and casting a drying spell.

"We're nearly late for breakfast," Remus answered, already in his robes, as was Peter.

Sirius stared at them. "And you decide to wake me the bloody hell up NOW?" He then began to rummage through his trunk that was placed the previous night beside his bed and found a pair of similar black pants to the ones he wore the day before and quickly began to put them on. "I can't damn well miss the first breakfast," he muttered to himself, cursing his lack of time to properly groom himself. But to his luck, it never really mattered if he spent mere seconds or hours cleaning himself up; he still looked goddamn sexy, or so he figured, for the girls as well as some of the guys would look at him admiringly. As he finished buttoning his collared shirt and slipped on his robe, he headed down the stairs two at a time, "Hurry up. You're the two bumbling fools that woke me up, so stop standing there staring at me like a bloody fish and let's get a move on!" Sirius said, nearly knocking down two second year girls, who looked up at him and giggled to each other, skipping away.

"Alright, Alright, you don't have to get all huffy about it," Remus stated, meeting Sirius down at the end of the staircase into the common room along with Peter. The three of them left the common room, making their way down the moving staircase until they finally reached the Great Hall, where Sirius made a dash towards the Gryffindor table and began to pile mounds of food onto his plate. Remus and Peter sat next to him, piling food onto their plates as well, but neither of them put half as much on their plate as Sirius. He had every kind of pancake, eggs, sausage, and even doughnuts, all of them creating some kind of pyramid on his plate. From the corner of his eye, Sirius saw James slip into the seat next to him.

"Good night, I believe?" Sirius asked in between bites of his pancake.

"Not really, Evans completely ignored me. Wouldn't even look at me," James said, reaching over to the main plates in the center of the table and mindlessly piling on as much food as Sirius. "But the good thing is, is that she didn't call me names."

"Like what?" Sirius asked, a playful smile crossing his face. "Toe rag? Bighead? The usual?"

James gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, those."

Sirius lifted his head, scanning the throng of students suddenly entering the hall. "Well, she's coming, so don't eat so much, it makes you look less sexy."

James' eyes widened. "But look at you! You stuff your face every morning, afternoon, and evening and you still have every single girl in this bloody school drooling over you like if you were bloody Christmas!"

"Yes," Sirius said slowly, hoping his next words will sink in James' thick skull. "But that's because I'm Sirius Black…you're not, so you can't afford to be eating like Wormtail over there." HE nodded his head at the rotund boy sitting in front of them, a bit of egg dripping down his chin and making a stain on his robe. A curly, dark haired third year sitting next to him looked at him in disgust, slowly inching away from him.

"Wha?" Peter asked, a confused look crossing his red face.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and his gaze immediately focused on the red-haired girl who suddenly sat four people to their right, facing them. He then looked at his best friend, and decided he should intervene and help the poor bloke out a bit. "Hey, Evans," he called.

Lily turned in the direction of the voice, and once locating Sirius, quickly looked away.

Sirius laughed. " Oh, come Evans. Is it so bad to just say a simple 'hello'"

Lily quickly whipped her head, turning to him. "Yes."

"Well, James over here wanted to ask you something," Sirius said, winking at his friend.

James 'eyes widened. "What're do that for?"

Sirius gasped a mocking look evident on his face. " What? You shy all of a sudden?"

James gave him a questioning look, his hazel eyes staring at Sirius's blue ones. "Just ask her how her night went," Sirius said in exasperation.

A look of enlightenment came over James and with a devilish grin, turned to his red-haired obsession, yelling, "Did you sleep alright, Evans?"

All the Gryffindors turned to James, most of them laughing and shaking their heads, for this wasn't James' first attempt at publicly trying to get Lily's attention, but the other half merely stared at James, for his sudden outbursts towards Lily never included James being remotely interested in anything occurring in Lily's life. He only seemed to be concerned with her going out on a date with him, so this question perked some interest within the Gryffindor table, much to James' delight and Lily's mortification.

"Yeah, "was all she said, looking at James curiously before turning her attention to her group of friends.

James wrinkled his brows. "That didn't seem to go very well."

"But she didn't tell you to shut up and mind your own business, did she?" Sirius observed, hoping his friend would finally get the hint. He was going to get his friend laid if it was the last thing he'd do, except his own mission, of course. And he was doing splendidly so far, if he did say so himself. If James wasn't going to shag other girls and only be hung up and pining over Evans, than goddammit, he will get James to shag her and hopefully then he would blow off some of this puppy love act. It wasn't good for a young chap's image, that was for bloody sure.

"You're right," James replied, his voice full of resolve. He felt energized as he dug into his food with more vigor than before, nearly devouring his plate.

"Slow down there, mate," Remus remarked, slowly cutting up his own pancakes and lightly bringing it to his mouth.

"Oh, you stuff it Moony," James said in between bites, "You eat like a bloody pansy." All four of them laughed at this, causing Sirius to casually look away to prevent himself from nearly choking on his food. And that's when he saw her. Marianne Pryce. She was adorning the same, shabby robe and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, blonde wisps sticking out and falling on the sides of her face. He imagined himself tucking those light strands behind her ears, her brown eyes meeting his with the same look of surprise she gave him the night before. But his thoughts were soon interrupted as the girl in question met his gaze, causing Sirius to shake his head to clear his thoughts. She raised her eyebrows, looking at him quizzically, and raised her right arm and made a motion with her hand to the right, as if waving at him, and made her way to the Ravenclaw table, where she was greeted by a group of girls, and quickly fell into conversation with them, quickly forgetting about Sirius.

She really was something else. Sirius couldn't make her out. She sometimes seemed to dislike him but he wasn't sure. But sometimes, well, last night really, he sensed that she wanted him, and he didn't know if he could've stopped himself if she had made a move. Marianne would've been a little detour from his mission, an interesting one, but she fell into another mission completely, one that he'd done before a million times. He really was quite bored with the 'playing hard to get' kind of girls, for that was what Marianne probably was. But then why was he still so interested if she was one of those girls? But before he could contemplate that further, he felt James nudge his shoulder.

"We got our schedule, Pads," he said, handing Sirius a parchment with his new classes.

He looked over the thick sheet. "Oh, bloody fuck. We have potions."

"Slughorn ain't bad," Remus said, almost finishing his plate. He looked over his own parchment. "I have it as well."

"It's not Slughorn I can't stand, it's those bloody Slytherins," Sirius said with disgust, looking over at the atrocious green bannered table, suddenly spotting his younger brother Regulus laughing with some of his mates. He looked just like him, minus Sirius' obvious sexiness. He wasn't a bad looking chap, but his face looked stern, unwelcoming. He looked like a …Black, as if he would fit right in with Sirius' parents, which he did. It was Sirius himself who was the outsider, the sheep that didn't belong, an utter disappointment to his family. But what the bloody fuck did he care? They were insane and mental. He tore his eyes away from his detestable brother and focused his attention to his mates, who were quickly getting up, for it was the signal that class was about to begin. Sirius took three whole bites of the remaining pancake and headed off to Potions. As the four of them were about to turn left leading to the dungeons, Peter made a turn for the right.

"Wormtail, it's this way," Remus said, indicating with his head the opposite direction.

Peter fidgeted with his robe, shaking his head. "I actually don't have potions this period."

Sirius pursed his lips together in confusion. "Uh, Wormtail…all the seventh year Gryffindors have Potions this morning," he said condescendingly. Good Merlin, his friend was thick.

Peter shook his head again. "No, I'm taking it another hour," he shifted his feet uncomfortably, casting his gaze down to his feet.

A look of understanding crossed James' face and he nearly keeled over with laughter. "Remedial Potions?"

Sirius understood as well, and he joined James in his laughter, feeling as if his ribs were about to break from the irony of it all. "I didn't think Remedial anything actually existed."

"Ne neither," James choked out, holding onto the railing of the grand staircase.

Remus put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Don't listen to them, they're just surprised, that's all."

Peter didn't answer, but looked on at Sirius and James, an unreadable expression on his face. "Yeah, I guess," he said, smiling lightly at walking away.

Remus shook his head at his two friends, disapproval etched across his face. "You really shouldn't tease Peter like that," he admonished.

Sirius and James' laughter died down a bit at Remus' words, causing them to look at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean? It's quite hilarious, actually," James replied, being the first to make a move towards the dungeons.

Remus caught up to him, with Sirius striding by to meet James' stride. "Don't you think Peter has already suffered enough with your constant comments at his-"

"Slow-wit?" Sirius cut in, shaking his head.

"Stop," Remus said, being the first to turn to the left and make his way downstairs. "It's finally taken a toll on him, poor chap, with you two constantly putting him down."

"Oh, come off it, Moony," James protested. "He's still our friend no matter what."

Remus stopped in his tracks. "Yes, that's it. That's exactly it. You two tease him because you can, because you know he'll still follow you around like if you two are gods."

Sirius cocked his head at Remus, completely shocked. Remus had never in all their acquaintance actually stood up and defended Peter, not that he had any reason to, really. Peter didn't care, he knew it was all in good fun, but Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that Remus was finally stepping up to the plate, finally acting like a real prefect, and it scared the bloody hell out of him.

"All right, all right. You made your bloody point," Sirius remarked, lightening the mood, "Now let's get the good seats before those bloody gits get there first."

Remus seemed to have taken Sirius' hint, for he pursued the subject no further and picked up his pace to match Sirius and James as the three of them opened the door to their classroom, and quickly sitting down at the end table in the back.

Sirius surveyed the old, dingy classroom, nodding his head at his fellow Gryffindors while also making a face at the detestable Slytherins, with their snooty noses pointed up in the air. He wouldn't be surprised if most of them already privately declared their allegiance to the Dark Lord. Just the mere idea of one day glimpsing the dark mark on any of their arms was enough to make his skin crawl.

Suddenly the door of the dungeon swung open, and the three marauders turned to look at the tall, thin, greasy, dark-haired boy who clumsily took his seat two rows in front of the boys. Snivellus. The name was enough to make Sirius want to vomit, while at the same time lightening his mood enough to think of various ways to utterly humiliate him. Severus quickly took out ink and parchment, and set a spell to actually have the pen prepare itself for whatever notes he had to take. Bloody git.

Sirius didn't even have to tell James about the ideas he had to torture the greasy buffoon, for his friend already turned to him, a gleam in his hazel eyes. Sirius could see his mind at work, churning ideas out like a machine; all the different ways of making Snivellus seethe with rage were endless.

"Let's make a love potion for him," James suggested, already looking at the brewing pot before him.

Sirius also turned his attention to the black bowl, his eyes beginning to water at the low fumes already worming its way out of it. "Who'll be the lucky receiver of such a potion?" he inquired, chuckling softly.

"Hmm…" James began, making a show of looking around the room at possible candidates until he deliberately focused on the front of the room. "What about our wonderful Professor Slughorn?"

"Excellent," Sirius exclaimed.

At that moment the heavy, creaking door opened again, and a red-haired girl calmly walked in and took a seat next to the only available spot left, next to Snivellus himself.

"I think you should put a hold on your plans," Remus cautioned, nodding his head toward Lily and Severus, who sat so awkwardly together that Sirius believed that not even a boggart could cut the tension in the room. He honestly didn't remember seeing those two together since fifth year, when they pulled down Snivelly's nasty, smelly knickers and he called Evans the "M" word.

"Why?" James asked, cutting through Sirius' thoughts. "He deserves it more now after what he did to Evans."

"But Prongs, that was two years ago," Remus reminded him.

"Yeah, but look at them now," he pointed out, staring at the pretty Gryffindor and the clumsy, awkward Slytherin. "For some unknown bloody reason, Evans was friends with him, and now look what he did. This'll be like payback."

"No," Remus said sternly. "Lily won't like it one bit, and you're trying to not be such a bloody git, remember?"

James bit his lip, his eyes searching, obviously thinking through Remus' statement.

Sirius sighed, knowing he would have to assist Moony and talk reason into his friend. "He's right. We'll get Snivelly back later, just not when Evans is around."

This idea seemed to cheer James up tremendously, for his face lit up like a Christmas tree. The door suddenly burst open, which was quite a contrast from Lily's light entrance. Professor Slughorn, a small, portly man with thinning hair and a thick moustache, pounced his way to the podium.

"Welcome, students. I hope your summers went well. I for one spent mine in Barbados and ran into an old student of mine, Terence Browning?" He asked, looking around the room, hoping someone would recognize the name. "Beater for the Chudley Cannons?" At the mention of the newest World Quidditch Champions, the room suddenly "oh"d and "Ah"d in recognition. Slughorn smiled, obviously pleased.

"Yes, yes, it was plenty of fun. He even showed me some new plays he hasn't done yet for the next season," Slughorn said confidentially. Both Sirus and James looked at each other, and almost laughed at loud, imagining Slughorn's portly, rotund body even hopping on a broomstick. Slughorn was a Slytherin, that much was true, but he sure was one funny bloke.

"Yes, well," Slughorn began, using his wand to create a parchment, where he began reading off a list, "We'll just take attendance and then we can begin."

He took attendance in the same manner as previous years, always stopping to chitchat with his favorites, mostly all of them being of rich, ancient families, like Sirius and James.

"Sirius Black?" Slughorn called, looking eagerly for the familiar shoulder length black hair.

"Here, Professor," Sirius called, a pleasant smile on his face, though he secretly prayed that old Sluggie wouldn't even think of mentioning his family. But he was wrong.

"Ah, there you are. I spoke to your brother last night; hell be an excellent prefect, I tell you," Slughorn pointed out, obviously proud, and oblivious to the fact that Sirius didn't know and could care less about his brown-nosing dark arts lover sibling being a bloody prefect.

"Good for him," Sirius replied sarcastically.

But Slughorn didn't seem to notice. "Yes, Yes, quite wonderful. Though I do wish you were sorted into Slytherin as well."

Sirius looked away, rolling his eyes to James. He bet Slughorn would love to have him in his house, complete the set. It disgusted him. He didn't consider himself a part of the Black family, and Regulus was everything that was wrong with his dark arts loving family. He was the beloved son, while Sirius was even blown off the family tapestry for the embarrassment he caused his family, starting with the day he was sorted into Gryffindor. He remembered his mother sending him a nasty howler, which Sirius only laughed about, and then the relief he felt when he left his detestable home.

Sirius zoned out as Slughorn went through what Sirius called his "winners" and his "losers". Remus unfortunately fell into the loser category because of his lack of connections, while James was placed in the same category as him, the "Winners"; most likely because the Potters were richer than sin. For some reason, Lily Evans fell into that category too, for what reason? Sirius had no idea. Probably because she always knew all the answers, the little smarty-pants. He called on Snivellus and began chitchatting with him about nonsense, as if Sirius gave a bloody damn about a prefect meeting held for the nasty Slytherins. He was ready to let his head fall forward onto his desk in frustration when a girl spoke with the sweetest, prissiest voice imaginable.

"Present," she said softly, her pink quill poised as if ready to take notes. Sirius stared at her round chest, for they seemed about ready to pop out of her robe. He looked at the emblem on her chest just to make sure she wasn't a stinking green snake and sighed in relief in finding out she was a fellow Gryffindor. Her light brown hair was pulled back with a clip, making her look innocent. He stared at her lips, they were round and succulent, perfect, kissable lips. He imagined those lips all over his own…and other places as well. He must have been staring at her for quite awhile, for she slowly turned to find Sirius staring at her, a smirk on his handsome face. She looked bewildered and could barely meet Sirius's gaze once she realized the object of his stare. Her face reddened considerably, making her look even hotter in Sirius's eyes. She was shy, and probably would hold out with him. Perfect. He hated them to be too easy.

"Her?" James whispered to him. Sirius nearly chucked. James knew him too well; he'd been pursuing girls long enough for James to know when he found a likely candidate.

"Who is she?" Sirius asked, interested. He couldn't believe he had never noticed her before, for he loved the completely fit, yet innocent girl who had no idea how attractive she was.

"Daisy White," James replied, grinning.

"What?"

"She's perfect, mate," James said, a gleam appearing in his eyes again, "If I'm not mistaken, she's dating Michael Longfellow."

Sirius snorted. Michael Longfellow was one of the most arrogant toerags in the history of Hogwarts. He even gave the likes of Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black a run for their money. Sirius was surprised that he was even sorted into Gryffindor, for the boy had no idea what courage and bravery was if one of the branches of the whomping willow smacked those traits right in his face. He thought himself to be a better Quidditch player than James himself, and never missed a chance to tell him, even though he had no evidence to back it up. Sirius had to admit that he was pretty decent as a beater, but nowhere near enough to be claiming he surpassed _the_ James Potter, king of Quidditch.

"Oh, Lord," Sirius responded, making a face.

James whistled softly. "Good luck with that one. She'll definitely be a challenge. You'll probably have to use the invisibility cloak to shag her, what with that twit probably following her every move."

Sirius looked at James quizzically. "How the bloody hell do you know all this? Where was I?"

"Probably shagging all the numerous other girls who caught your fancy at the moment…or staring at your 'oh, so sexy' complexion," James joked.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius replied, only half-annoyed.

The two of them realized that their fellow classmates were already reading their textbooks and looking at their ingredients, surprisingly working with the students they were already sitting next to.

"While you two gossiping pansies were talking away, I got what we need," Remus said, laying out a couple of newts, gillyweed and unicorn hair on the table.

"What are we making?" James asked.

"A sleeping draught," Remus replied.

Sirius paid no attention to the assignment. It was good enough luck that on the first day of class they'd work in groups, rather than individually, which was normally the case. It gave him time to plan how he would approach Daisy White. He figured he had to play the complete gentlemen, a role which he despised, considering all the nasty thoughts that daily occur in his head, but this was the kind of girl who looked like she would only be swept away by flowers and candy and other such nonsense. He had no clue how Longfellow nabbed her and is currently dating her, for that matter. She must be good in the sack if he's kept her around, for Michael Longfellow was equally as rakish as Sirius himself, though not as popular and lacked some of the social graces required to truly seduce a girl. She was daintily cutting the gillyweed, and somewhat squealed in disgust once she threw it in the pot and a blast of bubbles began to float upward, creating a could of billowing smoke. From the horrified look on Slughorn's face, that wasn't supposed to happen. He immediately went over to her and her partner to figure out what went wrong. Sirius chucked to himself, she was a prissy, and not that intelligent, but that made her all the more charming…and very "shagable".

"I'm sorry, Professor," She said softly, "I thought it was three strands."

"No," her partner, Mortimer Zabini, said. He had a look of complete boredom on his face; he never was one to show a vast amount of emotion. The only feeling he ever clearly showed was one of utter disgust, which was now evident on his face. "It clearly states that we place two strands, but this idiot decided to throw in three before I was able to stop her."

Slughorn shook his head, but his face was kind. "Very well, since it is only the beginning of the term, I might allow you two to begin anew, but remember," he said, pointing a finger at them, " Starting tomorrow if you don't get the potion right, it will count towards your marks in the class."

Zabini nodded, not even looking at Slughorn, while Daisy nodded, slightly smiling.

She was as dumb as it came, but Sirius believed she wouldn't give in to him so easily, which now confirmed his resolve to pursue her. James, but mostly Remus, worked on the assignment, while Sirius only vaguely put his input into completing the task. With Remus' help the passed the assignment, for it looked the proper blue it was supposed to and Sirius nearly vomited his breakfast when he witnessed Slughorn swooning over Lily and Snape's almost perfect concoction. Those two were bloody goody-two shoes, always were, always will be. It didn't matter if neither of them uttered two syllables to each other, they still managed to get the best marks in class. Not like if Sirius cared, really, for what would he bloody do with potions in the future? He was thinking of becoming an auror; he wasn't as thrilled with the idea as James seemed to be, but he thought it would be pretty brilliant to help take the Dark Lord down, he could only imagine what his mother would say. He smiled at the thought, until he noticed the students getting up to leave the classroom, signaling the end of the lesson.

Once out of the dungeons, Sirius looked at his schedule. He had muggle studies with Professor Kettleburn, one of the most bloody dull professors to ever grace his presence in Hogwarts. He began taking the course his third year only to anger his mother, which worked, for she would send him at least two howlers every week because of it. But in that class was where he got his first shag, a gorgeous, voluptuous brown-skinned girl by the name of Fanny Winthorn, who at the time was a fifth year. The funny thing about Muggle Studies was that it wasn't separated by years, they were basically grouped into bundles, since it was an elective course rather than required, so Sirius gained most of his sexual experience there, what with being constantly around older women, they were able to teach him the basics and more. But now as a seventh year, he doubted that there was even one girl there who mastered the art of physical contact better than he had, but nevertheless, it was bound to carry some entertainment, as well as future conquests. He quickly said goodbye to his mates and turned the corridor in the third floor, finally opening the brass door of his seventh year Muggle studies class. He found a million girls already seated, giggling once he entered the room. He smiled devilishly at all of them, for he wouldn't be surprised if the stories of his former exploits from girls over the years in this very course hadn't already circulated among the school. Not like if he minded, the more the merrier.

Unfortunately, all the seats were taken, except an empty desk in the back. He made his way over to the table and gracefully sat down when at least two girls attempted to get up to sit by him. He wouldn't have minded in the least if the two ladies began fighting over him, but before this event could occur, he saw a blonde-haired girl with her hair tied back in a flimsy ponytail sit next to him, her brown eyes shining in his direction, as if he amused her in some way.

"Girls, you can go back to your seats now," Marianne spoke politely, smiling at the two girls in a mocking sort of way, "You should be so fortunate to already have one. Look at me, I have to sit next to this one over here," she inclined her head towards Sirius, "Not so great, let me tell you."

Marianne might as well have said that she had become a death eater, for the shocked looks the two girls suddenly gave her. How could she think of not being possibly thrilled at sitting with Sirius Black? She was out of her mind, and Sirius thought so as well, but that fact was what made her charming.

"It's horrible sitting next to me, I see," Sirius remarked, the light dancing in his clear eyes.

"Of course," Marianne replied, half-smiling. She opened up a new parchment and set her quill next to her.

"You're quite the studious one, aren't you?" Sirius asked. He couldn't help himself; there was no way he could stop wanting to talk to her.

"What's with the questions?" she asked, turning her head slightly, curiosity evident in her dark orbs.

"Nothing, you just never struck me as the…scholarly type," Sirius replied, making a point to look at her writing equipment with mock disgust.

But Marianne only laughed. "Well, some of us want to get good marks in order to get a good job."

"You'll be graduating in spring with me, don't worry," Sirius said, gazing at the still loose tendrils around her face, wanting very badly to tuck it behind her ear.

"I won't actually," she replied.

Sirius did a double take. "Why not?"

"I'm not a seventh year, I'm a sixth."

"Ah," Sirius remarked, "So I'm older than you."

Marianne snorted. "Don't let that get to your head; I'm still a lot smarter than you ever dream of being."

Sirius couldn't look away from her. "I never said you weren't." A thought suddenly crossed through his mind. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

Marianne raised her eyebrows. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Sirius laughed sheepishly. "Well, last night you were bloody peeved."

"I was not," she retorted, tucking her loose tendrils behind her ear, which caused Sirius' gaze to turn elsewhere. "It's very easy to get slightly annoyed with you."

Sirius grinned devilishly. "Why? Because you caught me at a bad time?"

"No," She replied, rolling her eyes, "It's because you were so obviously sure that you can get me that's it's slightly annoying, and degrading."

A slight wrinkle appeared on Sirius' forehead. "Get you? What do you bloody mean?"

She turned to him, her mouth slightly open, similar to the sexy look that drove him crazy. "It's so easy to read you, Sirius. Like if any respectable girl doesn't realize what you're thinking about when you stare at them up and down as if they were bloody butterbeer."

Sirius guffawed. "I was not staring at you that way, love. Trust me."

It was Marianne's turn to laugh. "Oh, yes you were. Even this morning. Don't think I didn't notice."

For one of the few times in his life, Sirius' cheeks turned red. He didn't like being mad a fool of. This bird was bloody acting as he was some love-struck fool, like James, which obviously showed that she had no idea what she was bloody talking about.

"You're wrong. You're not my type," he retorted, turning his gaze away just as the door creaked open and boring Professor Kettleburn waltzed into the room.

"Really? You sure act as if I'm your type," Marianne whispered, her voice sounding breathless in the process. He stared at her, his eyes getting lost in her dark brown orbs. He saw every freckle, every beauty mark on her face. All he wanted to do was rip off her clothes and pound her right then and there, but no. What was the point? She wasn't an object of any other bloke's desires, no one had a claim on her already and as far as he knew, no one else was actively seeking her. No, she did not fit his criteria.

"You're not," he replied, a bit of anger rising in his voice over his frustration. Why couldn't he control his conflicting desires? This was not the behavior so prone to the likes of Sirius Black, and it frustrated him to no end. "You're too unkempt, your tits aren't big enough, you barely have an ass, and you're painfully single," he said almost menacingly.

He instantly regretted his harsh words as a look of hurt crossed briefly over her face, but this emotion was very brief, for he then saw her eyes turn to steel as she coolly surveyed him.

"Touché," she finally whispered. Sirius's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't going to call him out on this? He clearly insulted her; he figured she would slap him, hard. But she didn't. She continued to look at him, barely a single emotion displayed on her face. "I guess I kind of deserve that for my…so honest observations of you yesterday."

A look of dawning crossed Sirius' face. He nearly forgot about her little outburst in the compartment, where she called him…what? A greasy dog? He nearly laughed. "I guess so," he whispered back, both of them barely hearing what Kettleburn was saying.

"So we're even then," Marianne remarked, turning away to pick up her quill. "So now you can stop looking at me as if I'm some banquet to eat and you can continue with your…" she gazed around at the girls around the classroom staring amorously at Sirius, "exploits."

Without a further glance, she then focused her entire attention on Professor Kettleburn, who obviously already took note that Sirius and Marianne were there, for neither of them had previously heard their names being called in attendance, and the dull man began an hour long lecture on the uses of the "telephone". But Sirius continued to glance at Marianne, completely in awe. He had never in all his life heard of a girl taking an insult so lightly and then encouraging him to keep shagging other girls. This bird was too good to be true. How come he had never noticed her before? He couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lecture; he was too aware of her presence. The mere smell of her and her arm making brief contact with his on the table as she wrote with her quill was enough to drive him mad. He had to get the bloody fuck out of there. The bulge in his pants was getting huge and he needed to control it. In any other situation it would have been highly wanted, but right now, in the middle of a classroom, looked very amateurish indeed. He was ready to thank Merlin once Kettleburn announced class was finished, for without even a single glance at Marianne, he bolted out the door, and sighed in relief as he felt the cold air of the corridor blow on his face. He needed to find a lavatory and blow off some steam.

He headed downstairs to the second floor, for he knew of a nearby men's room when he saw Daisy White sitting on the steps, crying. He grinned. Now this situation he was very familiar with. The damsel in distress; a situation he can easily steer to his advantage, for what is more vulnerable and likely to give in than a girl who was already overcome by emotion?

He sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting as much concern into his voice as possible.

Daisy looked up at him, tears glistening on her cheeks, her soulful brown eyes looking at him. "I don't know," she whimpered.

Sirius put an arm around her, already glad that his former "happiness" was almost gone, for he didn't want to scare the girl with the obviousness of it. He knew he had to slowly ease his way into this girl- literally and metaphorically. "You can tell me, "he reassured her, "I hate seeing a pretty girl like you so upset."

Her eyes widened at his remark. "I have a boyfriend," she stated, as if that would keep Sirius away. He laughed internally. Oh, silly, silly girl.

"I know, "Sirius said, "Are you crying because of him?" he ventured to ask. He was probably right, for girls always cried over their boyfriend. Some even cried over him, which was a situation Sirius tried to avoid as much as possible.

"Maybe," she admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

Sirius lifted her chin up with his index finger. "He's a bloody fool," he said softly, wiping her tears away. "From what I see you're a very sweet girl, and one who should be treated with respect."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He decided to go for the kill. "You know, I've watched you for awhile," he made a point to bow his head down, as if he was embarrassed. "I never wanted to tell you, because I figured you'd think I was mental. But…I like you. I think you are the most beautiful, sweetest girl and I am so bloody jealous of Michael."

Daisy's eyes widened. "You are?"

Sirius nodded. "Why do you think I can't stand the sight of him? It's because of you," he almost cried out, putting as much emotion into it as possible.

"But," she almost stuttered in protest, "But you are with so many girls."

Sirius sighed. "It's not real. They're only a cover because I can't have you. I figured I should finally tell you, what with it being our final year and all."

Daisy looked as if she was about to faint. A smile began to appear on her face. "You wanted me the whole time?"

Sirius almost burst out laughing. But he touched her brown tresses, letting his fingers run gently through them. He slowly let his finger travel from her hair to her face, to her chin, to the little indentation on her neck, and finally ending over her tightly buttoned up shirt, over the place where the swell of her breasts would be. She gasped, shock evident on her face, but she slowly smiled. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't slap him. Good, for he hated those. He figured she was dumb enough to fall for his little speech, for it was a half-ass attempt but he figured on her it would work, and it did.

"I have to go," she said softly, clumsily getting up on her feet. "I might break up with Michael, for we had a fight today, and you're right. I shouldn't be with him if he's not treating me well. I don't know about us, Sirius, it's too soon."

Sirius hung his head down again, making sure to show the hurt in his eyes. "I understand, take all the time you need. I'll always be here, waiting for you." Bloody hell, that sounded cheesy and pansy as fuck, even to him.

She smiled one last time, "Thank you," and lightly walked away, disappearing into the left corridor.

This would be simpler but not as bloody easy as Matilda, for he had an idea that Daisy would be much more difficult to get in the sack, but he knew that with more "pansy-like" moves, he'll get her soon enough. For he was very skillful at being patient, that was about the only that was actually true in his little speech to her. But nevertheless, this was a good day, for his second conquest was in progress.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank every one for their wonderful reviews and for everyone who alerted and favorited this story. I posted chapter 4 up before but I quickly took it down because I truly felt as if I needed to add more. There is a somewhat big lemon in this chapter but there is more to come. Keep reading and rreviewing! Thanks.

Chapter 4. The Second Conquest Continues…and Detours

The rest of the day was a bloody bore. History of Magic was Sirius' next class and he wondered why for the love of Merlin didn't Professor Binns take the hint that he passed away and _leave_…for good. The entire school knew of Binns' untimely demise but he still chose to go to _class_…to _teach_. Now that was dedication if Sirius ever saw it. He had to hand it to him, poor fool. For he was a decent chap, that was for sure, but so bloody droll that Sirius dangled with the idea of even accio-ing himself out the tall, grand window facing the lake. What he wouldn't give to roam around in that lake at night, as he was prone to doing, whenever Remus would suffer from his…episodes. He loved the feel of the water against his black fur as he would dive into the murky waters, not giving a damn if that giant squid would find him. He prided himself on being so risky, for neither one of his mates would even dream of entering those treacherous waters, even in their animagus forms.

He was brought back to attention by Moony punching him on the side, signaling that class was over. He decided he would most definitely hate History of Magic this year, for he didn't have James with him to lightly ridicule Professor Binns with and plus, all the girls in the class were bloody awful looking. He had to sit in back of Malicia Bulstrode, the fattest, ugliest Slytherin this side of Hogsmeade. Sirius wanted to gorge his eyes out just looking at her. Her greasy hair could rival that of Snivellus' and her ankles looked like the fat hams he nearly devoured in the Great Hall that morning.

He was bloody glad to leave that fantastically boring excuse of a class. It never even involved them performing magic, all they did was take notes with their quills and parchments. Utterly ridiculous, in Sirius' grand mind. His other classes afterwards proved to be a bit of fun, with his constant flirting with McGonagall and her kindly telling him to shut the bloody hell up was enough to keep him mildly entertained.

But beneath his outward exterior of showing absolute distaste and boredom over his classes, he was planning excitedly on how to conquer innocent, naïve, and immensely gullible Daisy White. From the somewhat "interesting" moment they shared by the staircase, he wasn't completely set on if she would be an easy conquest or one of the tougher ones. He was willing to bet that she was, but he could never be too sure; for he thought Matilda Vance would be quite a challenge…and he shagged her within the first night he arrived at Hogwarts, not much of a conquest there. Now, Daisy White was the complete opposite of Matilda in every way, which hopefully would make this mission last a little longer, but not too long, for he could easily see himself getting bored with someone as sweet as Daisy.

"Are we going to stir something up tonight?" Peter squeaked, breaking into Sirius' thoughts.

"I'm game," Sirius replied, combing a hand through his dark hair as the boys made their way up the moving staircase to the Gryffindor common room that evening.

"I have to patrol again with Lily," James responded, easily moving to the left to stay on the path to the common room once he realized the staircase was moving to the right, "I think we should wait for another night, mate."

Sirius eyed James warily, "She's really got a hold of you, hasn't she, Prongs?"

James laughed nervously. "Bloody hell, no. We'll plan something sometime this week, mate. I promise."

But Sirius thought differently. He could tell in his friends' manner and stance. He looked serious, collected, and the former spark and twinkle in his hazel eyes at the mere mention of a possible prank was gone, only to be replaced by a sort of serene and calmness that frightened Sirius. He knew at that very moment, deep in his gut, that his friend was truly in love with the girl. To him, it wasn't a matter of trying to conquer a challenge or simply shagging a girl just because she simply didn't desire you like the countless other girls; he truly cared what Lily thought of him. He valued her opinion that much that he was willing to put away childish games for her. It wasn't conceivable to him how anyone _could_ have that kind of feeling, but James was living proof that someone could.

"But this doesn't mean you won't help us out during that time of the month?" he asked, nodding his head towards Remus, who was walking at a strident pace a few feet behind them, his nose buried in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, quickly skimming the pages.

James smiled, "No, of course not. Missing that is not an option."

"Missing out on what?" Remus asked, finally lifting his head out of the brand-new, glossy book. He had been talking all day of wanting to read it, for the forty-third edition had come out just that month and he wanted to see if they added anything new to the topic of "Werewolf", which to his disappointment, they hadn't.

"On our grand excursions once a month," Sirius replied, not even attempting to lower his voice.

Years ago, Remus would have been afraid of Sirius' loud remarks, worried that his secret of turning into a werewolf once a month would be discovered among passersby in the hall. But after six years not one single person had ever found out, to Remus' relief, which made his friend's boisterous comment seem light-hearted and teasing, rather than the catastrophe it could be lest they should be discovered.

"Why would you miss out?" Remus questioned.

"I would never," James assured, "Padfoot's just bloody mad that we haven't done our yearly welcoming prank."

"Sod off," Sirius grumbled, stopping in front of one of the grand mirrors in the second story to flash himself his pearly whites, making sure that they still glistened even after the enormous dinner he consumed moments before. He made sure to run his hand through his dark hair before leaving his reflection, much to James' amusement, for his friend never tired in ridiculing Sirius over his constant obsession over his looks; it was rather funny to witness what lengths the most eligible and attractive guy in Hogwarts would do to keep it that way.

The four of them walked quickly through corridors, until they stood right in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The fat Lady gazed at them, her arms crossed in front of her, for she knew the drill well enough throughout the six years she has had to deal with the four troublemakers- first day of the new term was the first big prank of the year. She furrowed her eyebrows together, eyeing them one by one as if trying to see who was going to be the main culprit.

"Not to worry, Ma'm," James said with a grin, "We're being good this year."

The Fat Lady snorted. "Good? When Muggles fly will you be good. I hope you have remembered the password," she stated without a hint of amusement in her voice as she rolled her eyes at Sirius, obviously remembering his idiocy the night before.

"Pumpkin Patch," Sirius said, smiling at her. He made as if to enter through the doorway only a few seconds before it even opened and smoothly entered the common room once it did. The Fat Lady guffawed at his overt confidence while his mates merely snickered. Sirius always prided himself on his gallantry, thinking it would always allow him to act smooth. It never failed.

"Go on in," James called, remaining outside, "I need to patrol with Lilykins."

Sirius shook his head, smiling. Only for a shot with a girl would Sirius forgive James for acting excited over midnight school duties. But just as the three Marauders entered the common room, a flash of red hair whizzed by them, pushing Sirius aside with small hands. He rolled his eyes as a scowling Evans met up with James just as the portrait hole closed behind them, preventing them from hearing their exchange of words. None of them really cared either way, for any interaction between James and Lily always resulted in either James being "Levicorpused", which Evans was prone to doing ever since their culminated argument in Fifth year when James first tried it on Snivellus, and Lily becoming even more hot-tempered than before. In other words, the usual.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter spent the rest of the night thinking of their future prank, which would hopefully come to fruition the following night. Sirius only hoped. But none of them could think of anything, for they knew as this was their last year, their last first term prank better be bloody good. They decided to sleep on it, hoping once they have all four of them, they could finally decide something. But as Sirius tossed and turned in his bed, he realized for one of the very few times ever, he wasn't alone with a girl for the night. It surprised him. He was thinking of how he could continue seducing Daisy; the many ways he could lure her to one of the classrooms and get something out of it. But he knew he had to do something romantic, which he hated with every fiber of his being, but she looked like she would be worth it in the end. The best part about the whole thing was trying to steal her away from her wanker of a boyfriend. How he would love to see the look on that git's face when he'd catch him somewhere shagging the living daylights out of his perfect girlfriend. Sirius smiled at the thought, and proceeded to imagine how she would look like completely nude, her porcelain skin making contact with his, her round red lips kissing him everywhere, his tongue going down her throat. He was beginning to get hot and bothered, as he imagined grabbing her blonde hair and kissing her roughly and then staring at her dark, brown eyes, envisioning her teasing him, gazing into his blue eyes with a challenging look, taunting him…

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He groaned. His bloody fantasy about his second conquest was completely disrupted by that Pryce girl. He couldn't get her out of his head. Why? WHY? It was insane; she wasn't even his bloody type. There was only one way to resolve this sudden fixation…he would have to shag her, and soon. He would get it over with, so he could concentrate on his conquest. He turned over in his bed as he was somewhat relaxed over his new resolution. He couldn't believe how worked up he had become over one girl in the matter of two days. It was unhealthy. She was a sudden cold he needed remedies for, as if he was in St. Mungo's. That's how he had to view it; it was a little detour, but necessary… for his own health. He finally let himself fantasize about ravaging her naked body, since he would cure himself of this disease soon enough tomorrow.

Rays of light emanated from the stain-glassed windows of the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory hit Sirius' sleep-induced face. He woke up with a start and looked around him, not at all surprised to see the rest of the boys already getting dressed; joking about the Chudley Cannon's brutal beating in the preliminary Quidditch Cup series. Sirius liked Quidditch all the same, but wasn't as obsessed with it as James was. The only reason he tried out for the team in fifth year was to see if he could shag Dorcas Meadows, but James didn't think his beater skills were up to par. Sirius took no offense to his comment, for he knew he wasn't the best at the game…for his talents lied elsewhere. He quickly dressed, throwing on his robes over his tightly fitted uniform. He realized in fourth year how the girls would stare at his perfectly chiseled abs underneath his then shrunk shirt, for James thought it quite funny to cast a shrinking spell on Sirius' attire for the day, hoping the affect would bring laughter and ridicule with his hopes of Sirius looking like a girl. But the result was the opposite. More girls were staring at him admiringly and he even got an intense snog session that night, much to James' dismay. So from that day on, he made sure to wear a tightly fitted shirt underneath his robe. It worked like a charm.

He noticed James whistling to himself as he got dressed. "Must have been good last night, mate?"

He smiled. "She didn't yell at me, Pads."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Really, must have done something right, then."

"I acted very helpful, actually. And just patrolled with her."

Sirius nodded, quite impressed. "That's how you do it. You can't overdo it mate. Just act in a way that's different than how you normally act and the girl won't even know what hit her."

Remus, who was already dressed in his somewhat shabby robes, finally commented, after overhearing the whole exchange. "That's great," he was ecstatic, which was quite a contrast to Sirius' cool appraisal over the whole thing, "Keep doing that. Be nice to her, develop an interest in the things she does and she'll come around."

James shook his head, still smiling. "Moony, how come I've never taken this advice before?"

"Because you've spent too much time listening to the Sex God over there," Remus stated, nodding his head at Sirus, who was staring at his reflection in the mirror he always kept next to his bed, shaking his black, shaggy hair and styling it in a manner that made him look unkempt, but completely irresistible at the same time. For he was extremely excited for today's events; he would finally get to seduce and shag the girl who had been plaguing his mind for the past forty-eight hours, but it was for his own state of mind, for sure.

"I've always given Prongs plenty of good advice," Sirius answered, still gazing at himself in the mirror.

Remus marched over and blocked it from Sirius' view, "Yeah, but your ways don't work for every girl. Evans is different."

Sirius snorted. "No, she's not. Mostly all girls are bloody the same, but just on different levels. They all want the same thing though."

"I don't want that end result, though," James stated.

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I bloody know. You've told everyone a million times." As he began to put on his gold and red Gryffindor tie, he turned to his friends, "So what the bloody hell we going to do tonight for the welcoming back?"

Surprisingly, Peter knew exactly what he was speaking of, for offered, "We could change all the Slytherins' robes to gold and red."

The rest of the Marauders gazed at their mousy friend in wonder for two reasons. Neither of them had previously noticed he was there and his idea was pretty damn good.

"Not bad," Moony finally replied, "But that could be worked out in the middle of the year. We need something that affects the entire student body."

"Ah," Peter wondered, nodding his head in agreement.

Sirius' gaze then widened, and he instinctively grabbed James by the shoulder, "I've got something. We don't have time to do it now 'cause then it'll be too rushed and we need time, mates," he motioned with his right hand to Remus and Peter, signaling for them to come closer lest anyone else over heard them as they set their plan.

As the four friends sat down at the Gryffindor table to enjoy their breakfast, neither of them could hide their contentment and smiles as they finally had a plan for their welcoming back prank. Sirius noticed how the rest of the students looked d at each of them tentatively, as if they were just waiting for them to be pranked on. Because this was the normal time where their mischief would erupt, but it actually turned out better in the end that they delayed their plans, for the rest of the students would be caught by surprise…and that was very fitting for their final year.

Sirius scanned the Gryffindor table to check up on his lovely mission, and spotted her sitting with Michael "Longbuffoon". She looked a bit uneasy as he wrapped his arm around her and proceeded to smooth back her brown hair. Sirius smirked. Already trouble in paradise; he couldn't wait to accomplish this task. It wasn't too straining, for Daisy looked very sexy in her uniform- what with the first button of her blouse undone and the constant heaving of her breast, it made him think very naughty thoughts indeed. She turned in his direction, obviously sensing someone watching her, and met his gaze. Sirius immediately changed the expression on his face to one of admiration and delight. Daisy smiled back sweetly and then quickly returned her attention to her boyfriend, who was chatting away with a fellow Gryffindor. He would have her soon enough, he'd give it a few days, but he turned his attention to a more pressing matter, which was located in the table across from him in the form of a fairly unkempt blonde haired girl. He immediately spotted her, laughing with redheaded girl next to her. Her hair this time was loose around her shoulders, but still some strands were unexplainably around her face. Sirius wanted so badly to reach over and brush them away. He knew one thing for sure; he needed to have her tonight, or even right now. His eyes lingered at her not-so-filled –out chest and was puzzled when he noticed her body remained still and looked up at her face. She was eyeing him quizzically, and proceeded to smile and waved exaggeratingly at him. She was mocking him, he was sure. She knew he wanted her, she must know. He was making no effort to hide it today and if she was smart, she'd put him out of his misery. He waved back, a devilish grin forming on his face. She then turned to her friend, whispering something in her ear, and got up to leave the hall. Sirius was perplexed, never had a girl so blatantly made the first move like she had. He always had to at least go to the girl's side and hint at her that he needed to see her alone, but this was bloody brilliant. This girl really was something!

"Hey, you have the map on you?" he asked Remus, who was finishing up his bowl of warm, oatmeal.

"Yeah, why?"

"Need it for a little stroll."

Remus looked at him, eyebrows raised. He didn't even have to question Sirius' meaning of the word "stroll". He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the faded parchment. The Marauder's Map. Sirius took it, gazing at it lovingly. The four friends invented and developed the map as a sort of device to detect any potential peoples who could disrupt their prank pulling. It would show everyone in the castle and their location. Sirius also used this map as his own personal hunting ground for sexual play. He would find out where his particular choice of girl would be at and would attempt at mild flirting. He also used it as a way of knowing where said Girls' significant other was located lest they should be caught. But he didn't need to worry about that, just finding her.

"Thanks mate." Sirius quickly got up, walking past the many tables of students, watching as each girl swooned over him as he passed by. He grinned, using his fingers to comb through his shaggy hair. He turned to the professors' tables, and found them to be deep in conversation, too engrossed in their topic to notice a single student leave the Great Hall. He shrugged, for it didn't matter if they saw him or not, he was always able to get around them through his charming words, if he did say so himself.

Once he was in the halls, he took out the map, pointing his wand at the center of it and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and smiled as the parchment opened up for him. What he said was wrong. He was up to doing something _very _good, almost too good. He spotted Marianne easily, seeing the blob identifying itself as her making her way to the girls' lavatory. He mentally groaned; he really didn't want to seduce her in there, he was thinking of something more creative. When he'd meet up with her he'd think of the place soon enough. But for now he had to find her; she would be waiting for him, and the little he knew about her told him she wouldn't wait for him too long. He almost ran over to the girls' room, but just as he was about to open the door, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned, thinking it to be his fair-haired siren, but his smile quickly faded as he faced the doleful gaze of Matilda Vance. Oh, Lord. This was going to be a chore. But he had to get rid of her.

"Sirius," she merely said, lowering her voice in an attempt to sound tempting. It had no affect on Sirius whatsoever. He had enough of her, and it wasn't that great of a shag to repeat again.

"Matilda," he responded, his voice terse.

"I waited already for an entire day," she said breathlessly, placing her hands on either side of his collar, almost massaging his shoulders.

He was genuinely puzzled. "For what?"

"You said to give you a day because you would be busy the first day of school," she answered, giggling. She pushed herself closer to him, digging her hands into his silky hair, "And now the first day of school is done, and we could-"

"I can't", Sirius interrupted, removing her hands from his hair and lightly pushing her aside, "it wouldn't be fair to Pressly." This was another common excuse for him…bringing up the boyfriend. It made him look noble in the girls' eyes without giving the least impression that he only wanted to shag her.

Matilda gazed at him, puzzled. "Who cares? I was going to break up with him anyway."

She made as if to lean in closer to him again but Sirius quickly moved back, his blue eyes widening. "Why?" this was what he feared- the girl thinking she should leave her stable partner and shack up with him. No, this girl was bloody mad.

"To be with you," she responded, as if the answer was blatantly obvious.

Sirius almost saw the red alerts and danger signs in front of him. He had to think and think fast. He finally blurted the only thought that came into his mind. It would damage his reputation, but in his seventh year he'd already shagged at least ninety percent of the girls in school and it would really cause him no harm. "I've had a little problem."

Matilda eyed him. "What kind of problem?"

Sirius took a deep breath. He hated doing this, but it was necessary to finally get this crazy bird away from him. "After we….you know, I've been having trouble…" he didn't want to finish it, hoping she would pick up on the hint.

She didn't. "With what?"

This girl really was a dolt. "I can't exactly perform…"

"Oh," Her eyes widened in understanding, "OH," she automatically gazed down at his lower region, "But it has only been two days-"

"Yes, but it was the minute after," Sirius stated, almost bursting out laughing. The whole situation was utterly ridiculous, but this girl ate up every word he spoke. It was bloody brilliant.

"Is it me?" she asked, anger evident in her voice.

"No, no," he quickly stated, "I can't even..." he gazed into her light eyes, knowing he'd have to just come out with it, "pleasure myself."

Her mouth formed an O of understanding and she lightly laughed, amused. "Well, when you get it fixed," she began, eyeing his nether region with a smile, "come to me."

Sirius nodded, looking as solemn as he possibly could, "Of course."

She leaned closer to him, pressing her lips lightly against his. Sirius didn't pull away, for it felt kind of nice. Due to his positive response, she ventured to deepen the kiss, her tongue lightly playing with his.

"Ahem," a feminine voice said.

Sirius pulled away, a bit bedazzled from the semi-intense snogging session and met with interested brown eyes. Marianne Pryce was observing them, a smirk on her face. "Don't stop on my account," she said, her voice dripped with amusement.

"Sorry," Sirius began, not sure what to say. He was caught snogging one girl by the girl he really wanted to snog more than anything, and then some. This was an entirely new situation to him and he had to think a bit on how to act.

But she allowed him no time. "You two seem to love being near the lavatories, but don't worry. Carry on," and with that, she turned lightly on her heel and proceeded to head back to the Great Hall.

Sirius watched her go, loving how her light steps caused her hair to move to the right, then left. He concentrated on her subtle walk; it was uncoordinated but very entrancing…

"Sirius," Matilda said, using her hand to turn his face away from the retreating figure.

"You didn't hear anything I said, did you?"

"No," he said lightly, his mind far off.

Matilda tilted her head, looking at him closely. She then took a few steps back from him, deep in thought. "When you feel…better, I'll be around."

"Thanks for the offer," Sirius replied, smiling at her, then proceeded to return to the Great Hall as well. When he was sure he was out of sight from Matilda's gaze, he took out the parchment, and to his disappointment, saw the blob that was Marianne Pryce already in the Great Hall, amongst other blobs, lined in a row.

He sighed. "Mischief Managed," he whispered, tapping the thick paper lightly with his wand, watching as the map slowly disappeared. His mischief wasn't managed this time, but it would be only a matter of time when it will be.

Her legs are what stood out to Sirius the most as he continued to gaze at her in potions class. Their silky smoothness was begging to be touched by him. He imagined his hands running along them, hopefully making her shiver with delight. Again, he allowed Remus and James to work on the potion assignment, which allowed him to think up a plan on how to get Daisy alone with him, for it seemed as if Longfellow was tied to the hip with her the entire morning. She kept on making mistakes with her concoction, which caused Zabini to look at her with utter disgust. Sirius felt a slight anger building up within him. He always hated Slytherins for many reasons, but one of the main ones being their belief in their superiority above all the other houses. And no matter that Daisy really meant nothing to him, he felt, as a fellow Gryffindor, a sense of protectiveness over anyone who had the potential to be ridiculed by that hated house.

"I told you before, only three drops of Unicorn powder," Zabini retorted, his voice rising to a higher octave.

"Sorry, just keep forgetting," Daisy said meekly, hanging her head down in shame.

"Just let me do it, seeing you can't bloody do anything else but sit there and cry," Zabini bellowed, roughly grabbing the ingredients so neatly laid out on the table and began to pick up little bits of the purple powder with his fingers and rub them together, allowing small bits of the powder to drop into the bowl. Daisy shut her eyes, expecting to see the contents within the bowl to rise up, as they usually did whenever she dropped anything in there, but when nothing happened, she opened one eye, and sighed in relief.

Sirius shook his head, almost feeling sorry for the girl…almost. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to play the sympathetic hero; the girl would eat it up in no time.

"Can you for once bloody help us and be useful?" Remus whispered to Sirius, annoyance evident in his voice. He and James kept referring to their potions book, with James attempting to cut up pieces of gillyweed and just dropping them into the pot, where it bubbled and proceeded to fizzle.

Remus groaned. "Not that much Prongs. I bloody told you that before."

"You do it then, if you're so brilliant," James retorted, glancing at Lily, who was perfectly cutting her pieces of gillyweed, lightly throwing them into her pot while Snivellus buried his long, hooked nose into the potions textbook, deep in concentration.

"Mate, I feel sorry for that damned book," Sirius observed to James, jutting out his chin in the direction of their arch nemesis.

James burst out laughing. "That greasy git always gives me a good laugh."

Lily must have heard the boys' subtle laughter, for she turned around and gazed at James questioningly, turned to Sirius, who was still gazing at Severus, laughing, and couldn't prevent a hurt look from crossing her green eyes. She then quickly looked away and proceeded to attend to her assignment.

"What was that about?" Remus asked, glancing at James speculatively.

"Don't know," James sighed.

"No mate," Sirius began shaking his head, "You have to tell us, especially after that look Evans gave you."

"It almost looked as if she was disappointed in you," Remus observed, making a point to move the ingredients over to his side of the table, and began to cut the gillyweed into tiny, precise pieces.

James sighed. "We…got along, sort of."

"We know, you said that this morning…or something like it, but what really happened?" Remus pressed, lightly rubbing his fingers together, letting the cut up pieces fall like powder into the stagnant liquid.

"I promised her I wouldn't…ridicule others."

Sirius' eyes widened. "And you think you can keep it?"

"Don't know."

Remus glanced at the red-head, who was busy stirring her pot, her body language extremely tense by the way she stiffly held her wand. "It's a good sentiment, just ease up on Severus."

James shook his head, subconsciously ruffling his black hair. "You don't know how hard that is."

Sirius whistled. "Oh, yes I do. That's your challenge for the year."

James turned to his friend, his eyes widening. "Speaking of challenges, how are things going with…" he nodded his head toward Daisy, who was looking at Zabini. He was working away on the assignment, a permanent scowl on his face.

"Well…I got her…overwrought yesterday. I think it'll take awhile, mate, but I'll get her. I always do."

"Of course, Pads. When have you ever not?" James asked bitterly, his eyes still focused on Lily.

"Don't worry about it, mate. Just make sure to not make fun of Snivelly when she's around."

"Of course, of course," James agreed, nodding his head as if enlightened.

Without either of the boys' acknowledgement, Prof. Slughorn was hovering over their table, inspecting their progress.

"Good, good," he stated, for some reason sniffing the contents in the pot, "But be careful how you disperse the flobberworms. They should be cut up diagonally into fourth pieces. If not, your potion will run amuck."

"Yes, Professor," Remus replied, "I was going to cut it up right this minute."

"Good. Good. Carry on, then."

Sirius then watched as Slughorn went to Daisy White's table. The man didn't even have to go near the potion before he was waving his hand in front of his face, for the obvious fumes stemming from the potion was rising higher, almost creating clouds around the two students.

"Pour out these contents at once," Slughorn demanded, the words choking out as he continued to cough into his hand.

Zabini immediately took the pot and began walking over to the ingredients table to release it of its contents when Slughorn held out a hand to stop him. "Oh, never mind." Slughorn immediately whipped out his wand and emptied the pot. "I normally would prefer if you learn to quickly empty out contents yourself but I couldn't stand the fumes much longer, my boy."

"Yes, Professor," Zabini replied, not even attempting to hide his annoyance, "It was Miss White who was confused over the amounts of ingredients to put in."

"Well, Miss White," Slughorn began, looking at Daisy and shaking his head, "I hope you look over your potions book over the next week and become better acquainted with the procedures of proper potion making. If you don't improve, I might have to place you in my remedial potions class."

All the Slytherins snickered, even Snape, and Sirius felt an anger rise within him. Those Slytherin gits were going to pay for laughing at members of his house, granted, Daisy was fit but she wasn't very bright, and truth be told, she would certainly annoy him if she was his partner, but the Slytherins had no right to laugh and ridicule a Gryffindor like that. And it didn't help much that SLughorn had no tact and told her in front of the entire class about her lack of understanding. The only way he could calm himself down was with two thoughts –he would get the Slytherins back, especially Zabini for being a complete wanker, and the fact that this humiliation in class would be a step closer to conquering Daisy. He smiled at the thought; perhaps things will turn out good today.

Once class was over, Sirius tapped James on the shoulder, "I'll catch up to you later."

James gazed at Daisy then at Sirius, a grin spreading across his face. "Do what you have to do, Pads."

"Of course," Sirius chided, running a hand through his hair and walked gallantly towards his target. She was clumsily smoothing out her skirt, which honestly needed no smoothing. Sirius believed she tried occupying herself in order to avoid making eye contact with the various Slytherins still whispering about her latest blunder. He felt sorry for her at that moment, but quickly suppressed any further feeling in that realm.

"You alright?" he asked her softly, coming to her side and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him, her eyes glistening with tears. Another pang of pity resurfaced within him, but he kept his mind on the target, dispelling any future feeling of sympathy once and for all. Feelings such as those get in the way of the finer things in life, and he knew enough not to waste any precious time in obtaining what he wanted…which was to take this naïve, idiotic girl- to make her his.

"I don't know," she whispered.

Sirius slowly pushed back a tendril of brown hair that was stuck to her forehead. An image of blonde, tangled hair floated up to the surface of his mind like a tidal wave, which caused him to clench his free hand, as if to physically force the memory away.

Daisy smiled at him. "You really think I'm beautiful?" she whispered.

Sirius smiled sweetly as well. "Of course. Don't you know that?"

Daisy shrugged. "People tend to be too focused on what I can't do."

"But there's so many things you can do, Daisy," Sirius replied soothingly, "So many things we can do together," he backtracked himself, realizing he was backing himself into a corner, for Daisy White wouldn't be so convinced by these words, so he tried another tactic, " I meant that you deserve someone who can fully appreciate you. Why do you think you were sorted into Gryffindor, huh?"

Daisy looked a little confused. "I don't know."

Sirius grabbed her shoulders. "Because you're brave, and true, and loyal. You're loyal to a bloke who could give a damn about you…you're brave 'cause you're able to deal with a bunch of snotty Slytherins. You care so much about everyone else, which explains why the two times I've talked to you this year you've been crying," he said teasingly, using his index finger to wipe a tear etched on her cheek.

She laughed. "Sorry about that. Just a bit emotional that's all."

Sirius sighed, hoping he could muster as much concern as possible, even though being sensitive was not his forte, "That's why I fancy you so much. You care so much; there's no one like you, really." _There._ That was the sentiment.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sirius responded, leading her out into the hallway, "You're so different, so special. I think that if I tell you what I want to tell you, you'll be so angry."

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly shook his head, shifting his body away from her, even as they were amongst a throng of students heading to their next class. "I can't."

"No, its okay, you can tell me," she said, putting a small hand on his shoulder.

Sirius turned away from her, smiling. "You'll hate me."

"No, I won't."

He sighed. "Please…let me, I mean, I hope you don't mind if I can…kiss you, just once?"

Her eyes widened. "Kiss you?"

He bowed his head down. "I knew it, I bloody knew it. I'm sorry, Daisy. I'm so bloody selfish. It's obvious now you've made up with Longfellow, so I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted to tell you what I always felt about you." He walked away, slowly counting to himself the seconds it would take for her to call out his name.

"Sirius."

Ten seconds, a record-breaker. "Yeah?" he replied, turning around to face her.

She smiled a twinkle in her eye. "I don't mind, really."

Sirius took a few steps closer to her. "What? Me telling you?"

"No, you kissing me."

Ten points to Sirius Black. "You don't?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "No."

He took a few more steps in her direction until he was inches away from her lips. He smoothed out her hair and proceeded to look around him. "Let's go somewhere private…you know, in case Michael comes along," he eyed her warily, "Are you still with him?"

"Yes," she hesitated, "But we still…I don't know."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, hoping she'd say no.

"Not really," she replied, grabbing Sirius' hands with her own, "I want you to kiss me. I feel shy saying this, but I've wanted you to since yesterday," she said sweetly, genuinely shy and sincere.

Sirius again felt that pang of pity wash over him. And he again locked it away amongst other emotions he kept hidden in his box of unwanted feelings. "Only if you want me to, Daisy," he pressed, squeezing her hand.

She merely nodded, looking around her as well.

Sirius knew exactly where to take her; it was a room he'd taken plenty of girls before, for he knew he was only going to be experiencing merely a taste of his latest conquest, and would still wait for the entire chase to come to fruition. "I know where we can go," he stated, leading her down the corridor to the right. He then proceeded to turn left and led her into the farthest door to the right, where he merely turned the brass handle and let himself in. It was one of the many empty classrooms that graced Hogwarts. It was the old divination classroom, obviously taught when Dippet was still headmaster, for one of his photographs still remained in the room- the farther one on the right showed him looking down at the couple with disdain- knowing full well what would occur. But he said nothing, probably because Sirius had been to this classroom many times before, with various different girls, and warned Dippet if he told anyone of his dalliances he would cast him out into another portrait; dippet grudgingly acquiesced. Sirius had no bloody clue how to do a spell like that, but he figured if he could turn himself into a huge, black dog he could do anything.

He shut the door behind him, and took Daisy's porcelain-like face in his hands. "I want to kiss you so badly," he murmured, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I want you to," Daisy whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I want to kiss you everywhere," he whispered in her ear.

Daisy caught her breath, and Sirius could see the rise and fall of her chest. He wanted so badly to see what her breasts looked like; he wanted to touch them, to feel them mold inside his big hands. He turned his gaze to her lips and he saw the slight parting of her round mouth, begging for his mouth on hers. He slowly dipped his head to meet hers, and his lips lightly brushed hers. He sensed her hesitation. He could almost feel her body stiffen, unsure if to respond. He deepened the kiss, making the bold move to part her teeth with his tongue. He knew the exact moment she gave in, for she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately responded to his sudden move, her tongue moving along with his. Sirius's hands started trailing from her face to her neck, only to rest on her chest, just above the swell of her breasts.

"Please. You don't know how long I've dreamed about this," he gasped, attempting to make his voice depict urgency and desperation, "You're so perfect; it would be bloody horrible to take advantage of you. I'm not trying to, but I can't stop. Longfellow is a fool if he doesn't see the amazing girl that you are." That should do it; keep on making her feel special, for that was going to be the key to his success.

She looked into his blue eyes, and a steely look of determination crossed her sweet face. "Touch me," she said, her voice throaty, taking on a quality unlike any he had ever heard. He was finally thrilled, for one thing he loved most than anything was a mild-mannered, sweet girl turned vixen. He knew the first moment he saw her that her innocence was a façade, and underneath her prim and proper attire matched with perfectly groomed clothing, was a freak waiting to be let out of her cage.

Sirius couldn't help but grin mischievously and proceeded to let his fingers trail down to the center of her cleavage, which by her heavy breathing, caused the buttons on her blouse to expand, allowing him a tiny glimpse inside that bothersome fabric. "May I?' he asked, his forefinger lingering on the topmost button, teasing her with his attempt to undo it.

She smiled back, a wide grin spreading on her serene face. "Yes," she simply said.

Sirius' eyes never left hers as he undid the first button. She sighed, which caused him to trail his finger down to the following button, cocking his eyebrow, hoping she would nod her consent to proceed. He took her lingering smile as a yes and unbuttoned the second one…the third…the fourth…the fifth….the sixth…the seventh, until her blouse was completely open and her mounds covered by her white cotton bra were exposed to his gaze. He sighed, wanting to rip that bloody thing off; he hated bras, if it was up to him, he'd invent a spell to dispense of them permanently, allowing their exposed and soft mounds to roam free, bouncing with every move they made. But that was an ideal world, the world of his imaginings, and he always knew he had to face reality and reality was that women for some foolish reason covered the gifts that nature gave them.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, feeling the formerly tingling sensation on his shaft develop into a full-blown hard-on.

"So are you," she said. "No one's ever made me feel this special before, not even Michael," she sighed. "Thank you."

The quick guilt he felt was immediately quenched as he again captured her lips in a deep snog. He let his hands roam to her bum, squeezing her left butt cheek as she moaned into his ear. This was incentive enough for him to pick her up off the floor and carry her to the front desk. "Daisy," Sirius began, choosing his words carefully, for he couldn't be the pervert he normally was, he had to be the gentleman with her, at all times. But he was horny as hell, and he wanted to plow into her badly, "I'm a bit embarrassed, 'cause I don't know how you'll react, but you have an effect on me, an affect I can't hide."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't be scared," he cautioned her. He then took her hand and placed it to his bulging groin. Her eyes looked at if they were going to bug out of their sockets. She then giggled, and began to rub her hand against it. Sirius closed his eyes, loving the feel of it. Damn his bloody trousers, they were as bad as her bra. They were in the way.

"It's so big," Daisy gushed, still rubbing it, "Much bigger than Michael's."

A huge grin spread on Sirius's face. Bigger than Longfellow's, aye? Serves that stupid bastard right, for being such bloody snot. He had his girlfriend rubbing her hands against his cock and telling him how small her boyfriend's was…bloody brilliant. He would use this in the future as a tactic for humiliation against the biggest prick in Gryffindor.

"I want to see it," Daisy whispered, her hands slowly moving to the buttons of his trousers, undoing the button and bringing the zipper down, "Michael doesn't even touch me anymore," she said, unable to look Sirius in the eyes.

He crouched down to look at her, for she was sitting dejectedly on the professors' desk. He took her face in his hands again. "You're beautiful, and Michael is a fool. I've said this before so please believe it," he stated, "I want you," he added for emphasis.

She half-smiled and sighed. She pulled his trousers down, along with his boxers, and nearly gasped at the sight of it. "What the fuck? It's so huge."

Sirius tusked. "Such a naughty word from such a pristine mouth," he mused.

She said nothing else as she moved to the edge of the table, and wrapped her hand around the average member, moving up and down, stroking it slowly.

Sirius closed his eyes, instinctively moving forward and back, getting harder by the second. He moved closer as to allow her easier access to his throbbing member. He couldn't prevent a groan from escaping his lips. It had been too bloody long since he'd been blown, and he wanted it to be fantastic, so he didn't even attempt to censor himself when he said to her, "Put your mouth on it."

He expected her to slap him at any moment for his audacity, but she didn't. She merely nodded her head and bent down, sliding off the desk and slowly opened her lips a bit and from then on it was heaven. The way her mouth moved against him made Sirius see a flash of blonde hair and brown eyes, a tempting mouth, and a flash of unkempt clothes. He heard her raspy voice whispering in his ear, telling him to take her, to tease her. He began to rock his hips back and forth, imagining her plump, lipstick bruised mouth on his throbbing cock, trying to get a clear picture of how she'd do it. She would take her time, temptress little bitch that she was, unlike the inexperienced girl before him, who sucked him faster than was humanly possible, which placed it in the category of a quick one…not that memorable. At the moment when he began the rising climb to his orgasm, he quickly and a bit roughly pulled her head away from him, her breathing labored and her mouth wet. Without a word, he picked her up and sat her on the desk again and proceeded to lift up her skirt, playing with the elastic of her drawers. He figured the girl couldn't possibly deny him, especially after she had been _very_ kind to him…but she did.

"I can't" he whispered, still breathing heavily.

What the bloody fuck? "What do you mean," Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I think we're going too fast."

He couldn't even pretend to keep up pretenses now, he was still rock hard, and needed satisfaction at this moment. If not, he was in serious danger of experiencing the biggest case of blue balls in history, and Sirius Black does NOT go through blue balls.

"You've just pleasured me, and I need it to be complete," he said, unfortunately still guarding his words around her, hoping he could still convince her. This would be the second disappointment in one day, and he needed to be bloody satisfied.

"I know, I don't know why you stopped," she said, bowing her head down in embarrassment.

Sirius eyed her warily. "So you would've continued?"

"Yeah."

"So you just want to hold off on the…making love part, is that right?"

"Ermmm… yeah," she replied, her face flushing red.

He sighed in relief. That was fine for now, the girl could continue wanking him off and he could get his satisfaction for the day. He'll shag her eventually. "Alright, then. I'm sorry if I was rushing you, just caught up in the moment," he stood next to her, rubbing his still swollen shaft against her leg, signaling for her to continue.

"That's all right," she said, looking at the doorway, "I should go, I'm gonna be late for class."

Sirius stood with his mouth agape. "But…"

"I need to go," she declared, awkwardly getting up off the desk and doing up the buttons of her shirt.

Sirius sighed, pulling up his pants, knowing he'd have to go to the boys' lavatory very soon and finish himself off. He bloody hated that. Merlin knows he loved wanking himself off when he was younger, but it was mostly cheap to him now, especially when he could easily get a girl to consent to his various sexual advances. Well, at least he knew she was willing at a future date, hopefully soon. He was anxious to continue on, for he was getting slightly bored.

Once she was done up, she smiled at him, her bashfulness returning full force, a complete contrast to the somewhat little vixen in training he saw during their first sexual encounter. "I'll be seeing you soon. Right?"

"Of course, I'll always wait for you." Merlin that was the most pansy thing he had ever said to a girl. He really needed a shag, before he'd become as pansy-like as James was towards Lily. He now wanted nothing more than to shag this girl senseless so he could continue with another; she would become needy, he was sure.

"Okay," Daisy said sweetly, walking lightly out of the room.

"When are you going to grow up, boy?" a voice said behind him.

He turned to see Armando Dippet eyeing him warily, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Well, hello to you too, Dippet."

"It's Headmaster Dippet, to you, young chap," the painting retorted.

"Dumbledore is headmaster now."

"Well, well. But as a former headmaster I still demand respect."

"Of course, of course," Sirius agreed, glancing at the door, eager to get out, "I always have respect for you, sir."

Armando Dippet guffawed. "I beg to differ, young man. I don't think making love to various young girls in my presence is respectful in any way."

Sirius smiled. "You're right, but what can I say. I'm a very eager boy."

"Humph. I can see that. But the day will come when you'll either be very lonely from such a loveless existence or you will fall in love with a girl without your even knowing it, and hopefully then I won't ever have to see you desecrate my sanctuary ever again."

Sirius laughed. "Me? Fall in love? Will never happen."

"Oh, I believe it will," Dippet argued, "And I will laugh when it does."

"You're funny, headmaster, you know that?" Sirius chided him and made his way to exit the abandoned classroom. He was still able to hear the old Headmaster laughing, obviously amused. Sirius was as well. The thought never occurred to him, and it was completely ridiculous. No, he had a good head on his shoulders and kept his wits about him. The portrait was only jealous that he didn't have as much stamina as Sirius when he was young; he prided himself on being one of the most sexually active males in the entire school. No bloke shagged as many girls as he has, and he was going to keep it that way. But the one thing that was running through his mind was relieving himself from the massive hard-on he still had. He ran straight for the nearest lavatory, for he knew that his next class was Muggle Studies, where a certain unforgettable, witty, blonde would sit next to him, tormenting him with her slyness. He knew if he didn't relieve himself now, he would blow a full load right in front of her, and he couldn't do that. For she was his little detour, and he needed to have her, no matter what. He strongly believed he wasn't able to finish the job with Daisy because of her, and that wasn't bloody good at all. He would get her, of this he was sure, and once he did, he knew he would be able to continue his seductions in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chap.

Chapter 5. The Detoured Conquest

Sirius raced to the closest lavatory, the bulge in his pants almost bursting through the seams. He nearly had Daisy…nearly. She was proving to be more difficult than he previously expected. Her naiveté and "hard to get" act was proving to be a strain and unnecessary delay in Sirius' little game. He was getting quite bored of her, really, and was ready to move on to bigger and better things.

Sirius whizzed through passerby in order to enter the lavatory closest to his next class, Muggle Studies. As every female within a ten mile radius of him swooned and giggled, his already hardened penis seemed to expand infinitely so, making him feel the need to hide it with his rather ,and ironically, large hands.

But he made it in the nick of time, glad to see that no other chaps were in sight, not even Moaning Myrtle , who he knew for a fact enjoyed watching him take a piss, hoping to catch a glimpse of his infamous friend. Who'd ever thought that whiny, giggly, annoying Moaning Myrtle could be so bloody perverted? Sirius did. More than anyone. If it wasn't for the fact that she was so damn unattractive, he would've put her out of her sexually repressed misery a long time ago. He always wondered what it would be like to shag a ghost…would he feel anything? Would their coldness freeze his hard-on? He'd probably never know. Yet again, he'd never tried to seduce one and the only one he'd even attempt to go near would be Rowena Ravenclaw. What, with her beautiful, vacant expression and the centuries she's roamed around the Earth, she probably acquired vast amount of knowledge of the art of physical pleasures...in other words, she'd be amazing in the sack. But Sirius had more pressing matters to attend to.

He used his wand to lock himself in a stall, for he clearly remembered an incident back in third year when sixth year prefect Lucius Malfoy found him in the stall of the first floor boys' lavatory, furiously working his little friend (at the time) to that month's sexiest witch- Veruca Lavine. Her blonde hair, enormous tits, nicely shaped bum, and fully- shaped lips were enough to give him a good start. That is, until the blonde-haired Slytherin buffoon opened the door that twelve-year old Sirius thought he'd locked and nearly fell over laughing, while making sure to tell all his Slytherin cronies as well as anyone willing to listen about Sirius' need for self-gratification. Yes, it was something Sirius didn't want to repeat again, not because he was an embarrassed twelve-year old who was caught given himself one of his first hand jobs, but because in this stage of his life, it would be quite humiliating to be caught not getting busy with a girl and having to do the job himself.

He quickly went through in his mind the various girls he used to imagine while he pleasured himself. It took him quite a bit, for he really hadn't done this in years. But it seemed as if none of the women he previously thought of when he was younger seemed to excite him anymore. His mind suddenly went to where he needed to be next, Muggle Studies. He had to alleviate himself and he had to do it fast, for it wasn't right for the "Sirius Black God-of-Sex and Cool" to be walking around with an enlarged wanker. He could only imagine what Marianne Pryce would think if she saw his huge cock. He smiled to himself, thinking of her brown eyes widening in shock, her curvaceous mouth parted slightly, just the way he liked it. He imagined her having bigger breasts, a big bum he can squeeze, and suddenly, he knew he found his inspiration. He imagined what she'd look like while he shagged her, imagining her flushed face and normally disarrayed hair all around her. He didn't have to imagine much, for he strongly suspected she looked similar in bed to how she looked like normally. It was like the girl bloody walked around the entire school looking as if she's just had the best shag of her life.

It was so easy, easy to imagine her plump lips around his cock, her sexy smile as she finished giving him what he'd dream would be the best hand job in the history of man.

All these thoughts and images raced through his mind as he stroked himself vigorously. Almost there, he was almost there. He felt himself slowly climax, finally imagining what Marianne would look like naked and that image was just enough to make him come.

"Oh, fuck," he exclaimed as he brought himself to an amazingly good climax.

Well, he thought to himself as he cleaned himself up and zipped up his trousers, I just found my new go-to girl.

He chuckled to himself as he headed to Muggle Studies class.

The girls swooned as usual when he entered the class, all of them hoping to catch a smile from him. But his eyes were concentrated on the girl he thought of before, in a not so very decent light.

She smiled at him slyly as he took his seat next to her, "Hello, there. Had fun on your little venture?' she asked, the teasing quality to her voice causing Sirius' heart to race. If she only knew.

"Yeah, I did," he stated, smiling.

"You two really should find another hiding place. It's a bit unoriginal, don't you think?"

Sirius suddenly realized what she was going on about. She was speaking of his encounter with Matilda. It felt like ages ago.

"She cornered me, actually," he responded, not sure why he felt the need to explain to her anything.

"Of course," she said, somewhat sarcastically.

Sirius grinned. "You jealous?"

She scoffed. "Why would I be jealous? If I were, that'll mean I'd have to like you."

"And you don't."

"That's right, I don't"

"Then why do you care so much who I decide to spend my…valuable time with?"

"I don't," Marianne said quickly, facing the front of the class, where Professor Kettleburn stood behind the podium, trying to bring the chattering class to order. It obviously wasn't working, for Kettleburn's droning voice was barely authoritative enough to calm down the mixture of class years in his Muggle Studies session.

"Oh, I think you do," Sirius continued, paying no heed the fact that Marianne was trying her hardest to not pay attention to him.

"I don't" Marianne hissed, suddenly turning to him again, "I have never given the slightest indication that I could even-", she stopped herself, an evident disgust on her face just thinking of the idea.

Sirius felt his entire body flush with embarrassment, for no girl, no matter how much they'd say they didn't want him, none of them had ever looked at him with such a look of disdain as this girl just did.

He quickly brushed it off, though, "Than what was that look you gave me in the Great Hall?"

She looked puzzled. "What look?"

"You gave me a look, as if you wanted me to follow you," he went on as he noted the look of puzzlement increasing in her flushed face, "You left the Great Hall, remember? Now," he began, leaning closer to her, "Why did you run off? Hmm? Where were you going to and why did you want me to follow you?"

The girl gazed at him, her confused look vanishing to be replaced with a look of incredulity and contempt, "You're bloody conceited, aren't you? And here I thought we could actually get along quite nicely in this class. I had no intention of doing anything with you and I really, really think you're just imagining it all. As a matter of fact, I was getting my Bertie Bott's beans from my dormitory to show my friends a new flavor she created that they didn't believe existed," she ended matter -of -factly, as if that story would shut up Sirius's suspicions once and for all.

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard," Sirius replied, smiling.

"Well, it's true."

He couldn't help himself at this moment, she was so resistant, "Maybe I can change your mind about that?" he huskily asked her, using his index finger to trace a circle around her upper arm, leaning close to her, " You don't have to be so jealous anymore. I'm more than willing. You know that saying? I'm…"game if you are"? Come, Marianne. We can have such a delightful…experience together. "

The sensation he felt when he touched her was so stimulating to him; it was so light yet so titillating, more so than the intimate moments he shared with Daisy. It was as if this girl had some kind of magnetic hold on him. He briefly wondered if she hadn't cast some kind of spell on him. He wouldn't put it past her, honestly. She was so mysterious and someone who he couldn't quite read and he thought he had an excellent understanding of the female mind, which was quickly proven wrong by Marianne's next words.

"Have you gone completely mad?" she whispered.

Sirius' eyes widened, not accustomed to such an address, "I assure you, I haven't. What? You're not…bad-looking," he said, making a point to glance at her small breasts, "I'm not joking."

The strange girl then gazed at him as if trying to read his thoughts. She then smiled. It wasn't a mocking smile per se, but a genuine, interested smile.

"I don't know, Black. I've never thought about you that way, honestly." She gazed at him again, taking in his doubting look, "But I am a bit curious."

Sirius felt his entire body light up. He was finally going to shag her. The last few days of thinking about her and fantasizing about her body close to his were finally going to come to fruition.

"What about tonight?" he asked breathlessly, glad that he was back in the game.

"All right," she replied, her smile widening. She then quickly looked away, obviously not wanting Sirius to see her expression.

_She's hiding how much she wants me, _Sirius thought,_ But I've finally got her, and afterward, I can get on with my conquests._

They didn't speak for the rest of the class period, both of them pretending to be concentrated in their work, but on Sirius's part, he could only concentrate on how easily she held her quill, how her uncombed hair trailed down her back, how she bit her lip in concentration over what Kettleburn was lecturing on. He wondered if she would be biting her lip like that as he would shag her like he intended to do that night. She probably would have her mouth parted slightly like she did a few days ago that drove him mad. He felt himself hardening again, and quickly tried to think of pure, unrelated sexual thoughts. But none came. He was in a classroom surrounded by girls, all of whom would eye him with extreme interest and giggle, hoping to catch his attention. Yes, it was pretty bloody difficult to maintain cool, collected thoughts.

Class was soon over, to Sirius' relief, and he quickly asked his alluring desk mate "What time tonight?"

"Midnight," she whispered, rising from her seat, "When no one is around. I have a way to get into the prefects bathroom on the sixth floor."

She then leaned closer to Sirius and whispered in his ear, "I love baths."

Sirius felt his close friend stiffen inside his pants. He now knew the obvious bulge he had was more prominent than ever.

"All right then," he whispered back, not wanting her to have the upper hand in this, "Wear sexy underwear, love."

She smiled. "I'll be sure to do that."

And with those words, she was gone. He didn't want to get up; for fear that the ladies so smitten with him would see his lack of self-control. He quickly thought of various spells he and James concocted that dealt with this kind of situation. He couldn't think of anything, for he never had quite this problem before. But Sirius was always one to try anything, even make something up if the time was right for it, which was exactly what he did.

"Dimincio," he mumbled, looking around him at the throng of students already exiting the classroom as he pointed his wand underneath the table at his extended crotch. He immediately felt his lucky friend settle down, the bulge leaving. Merlin, he was a brilliant wizard! Any bloody spell he came up with worked. He was a gift from heaven.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. He hadn't seen Daisy at all since his incident but he didn't care. He was finally going to shag the Ravenclaw sixth year he wanted so badly. He would take two showers that night, and after his extensive experience with many girls, he felt no need at this point to pet his large friend beforehand…for he already mastered the art of prolonged pleasure. He smiled to himself at the thought.

As he headed up the winding staircase to prepare for the evening, ignoring James' and Remus' remarks over his latest shag, he sensed someone hiding in the corner, to his immediate left.

To his utter amazement, his brother, dressed in the horrid dark green hues of his hated house, stepped out from the shadows and gazed at Sirius with a bored expression on his angular face.

"Hello, brother of mine," Regulus said somewhat sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Sirius grunted, not wanting to give in to his brother's false form of pleasantry.

"Just stopped by to tell you that in two weeks Mum demands you to attend Bellatrix's wedding."

Sirius rolled his eyes. He'd heard of his hated cousin, Bellatrix Black's recent engagement to one of the most prominent death eaters, Rodolphus Lestrange. He just never considered the idea that he was required to attend the wedding.

"I'm blasted out of the family tapestry," he reminded his brother, "or didn't dear mummy forget?"

"That you are, but Bella specifically requested your presence."

"What the bloody hell for?"

Regulus smiled, which sent a chill down Sirius' spine. It was one of the most sinister smiles he had ever seen on a human being, and it scared the shit out of him that he could be related to someone who could contort his face to look like that.

"Don't know," Regulus replied, " Mum just wants you there. I'm telling you now before she tries to send a howler."

"Why do you care?' Sirius questioned. It was all too strange for him. His family, one of the most highly influential dark arts families who recently disowned him wanted him to attend one of their family members' wedding? There was something going on… obviously.

"I don't but you have to come anyway, no exceptions." Regulus' tone had an evident finality to it that was pointless to argue with.

"Fine," Sirius sighed, only wanting his brother to leave so he can prepare for the night. He noticed James and Remus hearing the exchange with a somewhat guarded civility. They were equally as hesitant as he was.

"Good," Regulus merely said, the awkwardness that should've been evident from the beginning because of the two brothers' long estrangement finally dawned on Regulus, causing him to quickly turn on his heel and head down the flight of stairs.

"What was that about, mate?" James asked.

"Don't bloody know and don't care," Sirius replied, running to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why does your mum want you-"

Sirius quickly cut Remus off, "Don't want to hear it, mate. I just want to get laid."

He hated that Regulus rained on his parade. Why did he have to be troubled with family agenda? Especially family that he tried to forget he had. It made no sense so he wasn't going to dwell on the thought any longer.

He focused his mind on Marianne Pryce. He'd finally get to see her naked. In a tub. Soaking wet. He wondered what her tits looked like and her bum as well. She was probably hiding the most curvaceous womanly body underneath her robes and uniform…though from what he saw she most likely was not, but a guy could dream, right?

Not paying attention to his bumbling friends, he entered their dormitory, with James saying he wanted to stay a bit before going off to his prefect's quarters, which only made Sirius's thoughts dwell on a certain prefect's bathtub he would be attending soon. He vaguely wondered how Marianne was able to acquire entrance to such a room, but the thought was quickly disposed of as Remus broke into his thoughts.

"So, no prank tonight?"

"Sorry, mate," Sirius replied, shaking his head, "I have to attend to this little…detour before I continue on with my challenge."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course."

As Sirius entered the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but smile, running his hand through his jet black hair. It wasn't so difficult to convince Marianne Pryce after all, was it? He could do anything. He was invincible, and after tonight, he could finally say he got the blonde-haired temptress out of his system.

A/N- I know Sirius attended his cousin's wedding sooner but I'm going off canon for the plot's sake.


	6. Chapter 6 The Detoured Conquest Continue

Chapter 6.

Sirius walked. No, raced to the prefect's lavatory on the sixth floor. With no one else around at this time of hour, he could let down his too cool persona.

_Finally. Finally!_

The slight bulge in his pants grew with every step he took. Her tangled, dirty blonde hair, her piercing brown eyes, her perky breasts. Well, at least they looked perky. But he knew better. Like he thought before, she must be hiding big, round breasts that were just aching to be in his hand. Sirius knew by the way the fabric of her collared shirt and robes stuck to….

Aha! He stopped right in front of the door and smirked, his eyes twinkling as flashes of him and Marianne performing every sexual position he knew clouded his mind. After clearing his throat and smoothing out any wrinkles in his attire, he opened the door. Bloody hell, she was right. She did know a way.

Sirius could barely see anything; it was so foggy and warm. The mirrors were covered in fog and he couldn't make out any womanly shape among the mist.

"Hello?" he called out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm here." That breathy, raspy voice was like music to his ears.

He smiled. "Where?"

"Wait a minute," he heard he says. After several seconds of fumbling noises, she said "Finite Incantatem."

All the mist enveloping the room disappeared and Sirius' eyes almost bulged out of his sockets at the sight of Marianne. She was in the middle of the pool, her messy hair wrapped up in a loose bun, with tendrils covering the sides of her face. Small straps that he recognized as belonging to a bathing suit sat haphazardly on her shoulder.

Good. He wanted to take his time to remove her clothes anyway. One of the best parts was the anticipation of it all.

"Brilliant spell," he said.

She smirked as she swam over to the edge of the pool. "No, rather, a brilliant idea. Once you join me I'll put the mist over us again."

That was it. Sirius didn't need any more confirmations that this was really going to happen, or that this was even real. He took off his shirt and pants in a most git-like way, almost tripping over himself with the excitement of it all. She might have laughed at him in her sexy, breathy laugh. He wasn't sure. Didn't matter. Once she got to experience the enormous size of him, she'll be limping the next day and obsessing over him like a chubby first year obsessing over chocolate frogs.

"Please don't tell me that's how you always start your conquests," she said.

Sirius shook his head, his brow rising up in slight confusion. Conquest. She used the word conquest.

"I have no idea what you mean, love." By this time, he was free of any clothes save for his black boxers, which were clinging to his legs as he immersed himself in the warm water, right in front of his siren.

"Isn't that what girls are to you, conquests? It's so obvious." She moved closer to him, so close that her breath was on his ear as she leaned closer to him. Sirius gulped. She smelled of flowers-specifically lavender. And he was so bloody hard now that he knew if he did fuck her, he wasn't going to last long. God, he wanted her so bad.

"H-How is that obvious?" He tried covering his confusion with a smile, but didn't think it worked.

She traced her index finger over his bare chest. "Don't know. New girl every week…one starts to wonder."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you."

She shook her head and smirked. "No, quite the opposite. I admire it. It makes you unique and it's making me think of all the naughty things I want to do with you."

That was it. Sirius was a goner. He reached for her, his lips pressed against hers, hard. He couldn't' wait anymore, he opened her lips with his tongue and made a circular motion. Marianne wasted no time in touching his tongue with hers. At this point, Sirius had no idea how they were positioned or whose hand was on whose hair or whose hips were wrapped around whose waist. It was like they were one person, and the heat from her body and the water was clouding his senses. Maybe her underwear was off, maybe his. He didn't really know at this point and it didn't matter.

During this intense snogging session he didn't realize that Marianne didn't necessarily perform the fog spell again or that she was slowly guiding them to the edge of the pool near the stairs.

She broke their kiss and separated her self from him in such lightning speed that Sirius had to place his hand over the edge to support himself.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked. For Merlin's sake don't let this girl be a bloody tease. Nothing was worse than a bloody tease. But good thing he knew how to put them in their place. He'd dealt with these types of girls before. He would sweet talk them, make them feel as if they were different from all the other girls and they are the ones that changed him. Girls ate up all that reformed bad boy nonsense.

"Why don't you come back, love," he said. He reached his hand out for her. "You are incredible, beautiful, and I can't get enough of you."

Marianne laughed as she got out of the pool. She picked up a towel from Merlin knows where, probably conjured it without his noticing. But she didn't return. She just stood there, drying herself and looking him over with twinkling eyes.

"Thank you, Sirius. I can completely tell. But I'm afraid I made you come here under false pretenses. " Before Sirius could say anything, Marianne reached her hand towards Sirius' pile of clothes. "Accio wand."

His wand went straight to her and that's when he knew this wasn't right. What he wanted to happen so desperately wasn't going to. She played him for whatever twisted reason. Sirius had played enough pranks on people to know when he himself was being played, though he at least prided himself on this being the first one.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?' he asked, rising from the pool.

"Making sure that you will never bother me again or foolishly think that I fancy you. You are so arrogant that you won't even look at the signs. I am not so easily fooled like your other girls. I know the games you play and you should keep telling yourself that I'm not your type. It's better for you in the long run."

Before Sirius could even lunge for his wand, Marianne shouted "Immobulus" and Sirius stood stock-still. He tried to move, tried to wiggle his fingers but nothing worked. He was stuck. Nothing was worse than being fully awake with a fully functioning brain and not be able to command your body to move with it. The only thing he could do was listen to the words coming out of this vixen bitch.

" Oops. Someone lied about their size."

Though he couldn't turn his head, the direction of Marianne's gaze fell right on his crotch area. Now he knew the answer to his previous questions: He had taken off his underwear, or she did. He still didn't know but he had a good guess. His face must have burned with anger. He is rather large, but didn't this supposedly smart girl know that they all shrink in water?

"And in the position you find yourself in, a lot more girls will know in the morning."

She laughed. "Don't worry. It'll last until nine in the morning. I'm not that cruel to make you miss any of your classes. Have a nice night, Sirius."

He watched her dress herself, how her skirt clung to her still-wet legs as she slid up the fabric. Her shirt was an even sexier mess as she buttoned the buttons in the wrong places, causing her buttons around her breast area to expand a bit, letting him see the bathing suit bra he was denied from removing. She got the better of him. Merlin, this woman was something else.

He couldn't help but admire and hate her at the same time. The worse thing she could do was give him one last smile before shutting the door behind on his naked, immobile self.

Which is exactly what she did.


	7. Chapter 7 Second Conquest Complete

Chapter 7.

Merlin knew how many hours Sirius hung from the edge of the pool. His body ached for a bed to sleep. He was weary, but could do nothing about it. How he wished he could at least close his eyes, for he dreaded what would happen once the school woke up, which was in only a matter of minutes it seemed.

Now, when his thoughts wandered to a certain messy-haired blonde girl, he mentally winced and swore he'd ring her neck when he got out of this.

What a little bitch she was. He should thank her, really, for doing this to him. It made it all the more easy to forget her and get on with the task at hand.

Sirius' stomach did flip-flops at the idea of sixth year girls coming in and seeing him naked in an unflattering way. What a way to ruin his bloody work. He'd be the laughing stock of the school. How he hated Marianne Pryce. Hated the way she had him wound around her bony little finger. Hell, what he would give to run his hand through her stringy dirty blonde hair and pull it. She'll pay for this. He'll make sure that she'll receive an official Marauder's prank.

Then what he most dreaded happened. The door creaked open and footsteps tap-tapped on the floor. He still couldn't make out who it was because the hot, humid room was still the same temperature as when he first came in, and he knew he was sweating buckets.

"Sirius Black?"

Bloody shit.

A figure made their way through the fog and as the figure moved closer, Sirius was able to make out a face. Though he didn't know her name, he recognized this curly-haired and curvy sixth year as a beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was shaped like an O. If he were in a different situation, he'd think it was sexy as hell.

Too bad that he was completely frozen, because he definitely would have played this situation up to his advantage. But at the moment, mortification was the prominent feeling.

The girl giggled and covered her mouth as she eyed him up and down.

God, if this got around. He couldn't even speak, for Merlin's sake. He was at the mercy of an ogling girl and was close to being laughed at. The only thing saving him now was his reputation, name, and good looks. But no girl had ever seen him flaccid and that would kill his rep.

To his surprise, before the girl could say anything, she was pulled to the side by something invisible and disappeared among the fog again. She never came back. All Sirius made out was a different pair of footsteps tap across the bath, stop and tap again before closing the door. He now fell to the ground, but it took him awhile to get up. His muscles were sore and it took him a considerable amount of strength to get up. He made his way through the fog and found the entrance door closed and he was relieved and surprised to see his clothes and wand were on the floor, folded neatly with the wand on top.

He quickly dressed and headed out the door, determined to prank Marianne in the worst way once in for all. As he walked down the hallways and straight to the Gryffindor common room to change, all he thought about was how there should have been more girls in that prefect bathroom at nine in the morning and was surprised to only see one.

He smirked to himself. Her little trick failed. The girl was in awe more than in a ridiculing mood and it was only the one. Sirius was so lost in thought that he barely acknowledge the Fat Lady as he, in a breezy, monotone voice recited the password. There was still barely anyone in the common room, which was surprising since it was Wednesday morning.

It wasn't until he reached his dormitory that he looked at the old clock on the mantle. Six o'clock. Three hours early. He frowned and opened the door to his room.

When he entered the Great Hall, he scanned the room for her, and spotted the Ravenclaw blonde sitting with a group of friends. He marched over and placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

"We need to talk, love," he whispered in her ear.

Marianne turned to him, her face passive. "About what?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know what."

Marianne smiled. "I'll be back. It'll only be a minute," she said to her friends.

Sirius tried to ignore the shocked looks on their faces as he led Marianne out of the Great Hall. Though he didn't know why. Let them think he was taking her away to shag her. Then they could compare notes because he was pretty sure he snogged two of those girls.

Once they walked through the giant, oak double doors, Marianne turned to face Sirius.

"So, had fun on your little adventure?" she asked.

Sirius laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I impressed the one girl who saw me more than disgust her, love."

Marianne nodded. "Ah, I see."

"You can stop being so cryptic. I know you ended the prank sooner than you said."

The girl wore a mask of impassivity. Her chocolate brown eyes revealed nothing, and now Sirius wasn't so sure she did break the spell.

Shit, did he want to wring her neck for this. He didn't have time to be confused and wondering what the hell her motives were. She was so infuriating, so nasty…

"There's no point hiding it anymore, Black. I was never one for games, anyway." She shrugged, "After awhile I felt bad. Pranking is not my style. After attempting it, it seems bloody pointless and childish, right? Thinking about it, you really didn't deserve it. You've never done anything really bad to me except think that I would sleep with you and it's no business of mine who you shag." She then laughed, and it rang through the halls and made Sirius' spine tingle. "So, if that girl in the bathroom liked what she saw, you can thank me later for setting you up."

Sirius' mouth hung open for a second time that day. He was rendered speechless. Was this a joke? Was this girl bloody playing him?

But her sudden sigh and dropping of the shoulders told him otherwise. She half-smiled before she said, "Bye, Sirius."

He watched her walk back into the Great Hall and pursed his lips in frustration. Out of all the things she could have possibly said to him, apologizing and regretting a prank was the last thing he expected. Normally, he would feel she was weak for regretting a prank, thinking her to not have any gumption.

But the way she said it and acted was like she was beyond it, like she had better things to do, and all the points she made were right. It felt like she was years beyond Sirius and for a split second, he felt immature and more like a boy instead of a man after what she told him.

And she had given him her full permission to pursue another girl. I mean, what bloody woman does that? He admired her, that was for certain. And for once, he was going to take her advice.

But not after he conquered Daisy White. With a smile playing at his lips, he opened the double doors again, and headed towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, Sirius," Daisy panted as he gently pushed inside her.

He knew she would come around sooner or later. But he never thought in a million years that this prissy, shy girl was willing to sneak into the Gryffindor Boys' dormitory to meet him.

He kissed her softly and continued moving. This was a girl who didn't like rough sex, he could tell. She liked the whole lovemaking bit and he considered himself pretty good at that, too. Though of course it wasn't his preferred style. But anything was better than not getting laid. And besides, he didn't want to hurt her by going at it rough since she was so bloody tight. Good, Merlin. If he knew better, he'd say she was a virgin.

But when she first shut the door to his room, she, with ease and expert hands, she discarded his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt. Within a matter of minutes, both of their garments combined were thrown on the floor in a haphazard manner.

Daisy had her legs wrapped around his and was pushing him deeper inside her. He trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her hardened nipples. He took them in his mouth and sucked, and felt his body tingle as he heard her throaty, moan of pleasure. All he wanted was to stay buried inside this dirty-blonde haired girl forever. Hear her tease him and devour her kiss-stained lips. Oh, how he loved her I –just-got-shagged-look.

He lifted his head to better look at her, smiling between his teeth and was disappointed to see a more sweet, overwhelmed girl moaning in a small, little voice. Bloody Hell! He thought he was done with her. Why did this girl plague him? He couldn't properly shag without her coming into his thoughts.

Having his desires suddenly shift to Pryce made him more anxious to climax, more eager to let go of his frustration. So without thinking about it, he moved at a quicker pace, needing his release. He noted Daisy's wide eyes and breathy moans. Surprisingly, she matched his speed and it was a couple of seconds before they both cried out. Sirius pulled out and laid on his back with his hands over his head, content.

Here it comes, he thought. Now she's going to wrap her arms around me and attempt to snuggle.

She did. Daisy traced her finger along his chest and giggled. "Oh, Sirius , that was wonderful."

"I know, love. You are so beautiful," he said, placing a light kiss on her dark forehead. "You were so good. Thank you for such a wonderful experience."

Okay. He said all the nice, pansy things. Now it was time to leave. Sirius made a point to glance at the Grandfather clock. "Oh, bugger. I'm already five minutes late for Muggle Studies. You have a class now too, right?"

Daisy sat up in my bed, pulling the covers over her breasts. She nodded. "Yeah, Charms."

Sirius grinned and slipped his legs through his pants.

It took him a total of three minutes to finish and when he finally turned to Daisy, he was relieved to see that she was fully dressed as well. He hated the ones that lingered.

"So," she began, lowering her gaze to the floor as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Sirius mentally groaned. Good Merlin. All he wanted to do was get out of there now. Move on to the next one. And he still wasn't ready to wrap his head around the fact that he pretended that Daisy was Marianne.

He put both hands on her shoulders and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you around, Daisy."

He opened the door and walked out of his room and out of the common room, hoping she wasn't daft enough to follow him. He learned from Matilda- get out while you can. That was the nicest he could be while letting her know at the same time that there was no way it could develop into something else.

"Oy," James said as he rushed to catch up to Sirius. He had just let the common room door close behind him and easily fell into step with his best friend. "How was it? The girl was bloody loud. Must have been a good romping."

"On her end, maybe. But not mine. I've had better."

James winced. "Oh, harsh mate. So that makes it two so far?"

"Yep." Sirius nodded. "There's another prospect in the works. I just have to find out if she's taken."

"Ah. So what happened with the little blonde vixen last night?" James said, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Sirius shook his head. He should've never told Prongs about Marianne. The girl put a damper to all his plans. He knew exactly what James would say if he knew how he couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd call him a pansy, or worse yet, compare his situation to that of him mooning over Lily.

"Nothing to say. Things didn't work out and she bored me a bit. Completely not interested, mate."

James eyed him. "Hmm. You're a filthy liar. You fancy her."

"I don't fancy her. She's not my type."

"You keep saying that but no one believes you."

Sirius was just about to respond when he saw her. The girl in the Prefect bathroom. "James, believe me when I say I don't fancy her because I've just found my third girl."

He grinned, patting James on the back before running a hand through his hair and took gallant steps toward the petite girl.


End file.
